


7 days (GERMAN)

by SiaDelicious



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiaDelicious/pseuds/SiaDelicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7 Tage. Eine einsame Insel. Neue Erfahrungen werden gemacht. "Frauen waren nicht so grob. Sie drückten ihn nicht mit aller Macht gegen eine Wand und küssten ihn nicht so." [Sherlock, John, Greg, Mycroft]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

"Danke, dass Du vorbei gekommen bist, Myc. Es ist so schön, Dich endlich mal wieder zu Gesicht zu bekommen.", sagte Violet Holmes und warf ihrem Sohn einen liebevollen, aber auch tadelnden Blick zu, bevor sie ihn in die Arme schloss. Mycroft hingegen gab einen Ton von sich, der irgendwas zwischen 'Oh Gott nein, muss das sein?' und einem Hauch Abscheu war.  
Seine Mutter überging das und zog ihn hinter sich ins Haus.

"Warum bin ich hier, Mutter?", fragte er mit seinem üblichen künstlichen Lächeln, welches er immer aufsetzte, wenn er der Meinung war, es wurde gerade verlangt.

"Es geht um Dich und Sherlock." Er hätte es wissen müssen und warf seiner Mutter einen gequälten Blick zu.  
"Also, ich bin der Meinung, dass ihr euch immer mehr voneinander entfernt und ich finde das ganz und gar nicht gut. Euer Vater und ich haben uns deswegen etwas überlegt." In einer kurzen Pause strich sie sich gedankenverloren eine Strähne aus der Stirn und bemerkte nicht, dass Mycroft die Augen geschlossen hatte um nicht mit ihnen zu rollen.

"Was habt Ihr Euch denn überlegt?", er zwang sich die Augen wieder zu öffnen und setzte sein gut einstudiertes Lächeln wieder auf.

"Ihr werdet für eine Woche verreisen. Da könnt Ihr Euch endlich mal richtig aussprechen." Violet Holmes hielt das offenbar für eine fantastische Idee, während Mycroft die Gesichtszüge einfroren. Das meinte sie doch nicht ernst.

"Ich habe dafür doch überhaupt keine Zeit, Mutter. Sherlock vermutlich ebenfalls nicht." Er versuchte Fassung zu bewahren und sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie wenig ihm die Idee gefiel.

"Mycroft!", rief seine Mutter nun aufgebracht hervor. "Ihr werdet Euch wohl mal eine Woche frei nehmen müssen, am Freitag geht es los." Mycroft seufzte resigniert. Auch, wenn er mehr oder weniger die britische Regierung war, er wollte keineswegs den Zorn seiner Mutter auf sich ziehen. Das würde weitreichende Konsequenzen haben.

"Okay, Mutter. Wo geht die Reise denn hin?"

"Oh, ich habe den Namen der Insel vergessen, sie liegt in den Balearen. Sie ist wirklich sehr klein, aber hat ein ansehnliches Haus vorzuweisen. Ihr müsst übrigens nicht allein fahren."

Geschockt blickte Mycroft seine Mutter an. "Ihr werdet doch nicht etwa mitkommen?"

Sie lachte kurz und laut. "Nein, nein. Es sind insgesamt 4 Flugtickets, Ihr könnt jeweils einen Freund mitnehmen. Sherlock wird vermutlich John fragen und Du kannst…" Einen kurzen Moment geriet sie in Stocken. Wen sollte die britische Regierung denn mitbringen? Sie wusste nichts von irgendeinem Freund. "… auch jemanden fragen."

"Wann geht der Flug?"


	2. Kapitel 1- Wir verreisen!

Kapitel 1- Wir verreisen!

 

Bevor Mycroft sich überhaupt darum Gedanken machte, wie er diesen Urlaub seinem Bruder beibringen könnte, musste er sich überlegen, wen er mitbringen könnte? Stand ihm irgendjemand so nahe, dass er ihn eine Woche ertragen könnte? Es musste jemand sein, der auch Sherlocks Launen ertrug, sonst würde das noch schlimmer enden, als es sowieso schon den Eindruck machte.

Gregory Lestrade. Soweit Mycroft informiert war, stand dieser gerade mitten in der Scheidung zu seiner Frau, weswegen er sich sicherlich über Ablenkung freute und das Angebot annehmen würde. Er kannte auch Sherlock nun schon lange genug, um zwar immernoch sauer zu sein, wenn er wieder mal seine Beleidigungen um sich warf, aber überging diese meistens gekonnt. Mit John kam er wohl sogar sehr gut aus.  
Selbstzufrieden legte sich ein Lächeln auf Mycrofts Lippen. Vielleicht würde er die Katastrophe diplomatisch etwas abschwächen können.

Während er nun schon Gregs Nummer in seinem Handy suchte, hielt er inne. Vielleicht sollte er doch lieber den Zorn von Violet Holmes auf sich ziehen und das Unvermeidbare abwenden. Doch früher oder später würde ihr sicherlich noch eine so grandiose Idee kommen.  
Diese Frau! Er schüttelte den Kopf und fragte sich, womit er dieses Schicksal verdient hatte? Er und Sherlock standen sich nun mal nicht nahe. Das war einfach nicht ihr Naturell. Es hatte nichts damit zu tun, dass sie sich hassten, genau genommen mochte Mycroft seinen Bruder sogar sehr gern, aber keiner der beiden wusste, wie man sich dem anderen gegenüber verhalten sollte. Brüderliches Verhalten war noch nie ihre Stärke gewesen. Warum konnte ihre Mutter dies nicht einfach akzeptieren?

Erneut an diesem Tag ließ er ein resigniertes Seufzen entweichen. Politik ist wesentlich einfacher als das hier. Er konnte ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken einen Krieg auslösen oder Debatten gewinnen, aber das… Er hasste es.  
Mycroft fuhr sich durch die Haare. Immer diese gesellschaftlichen Normen. In der Öffentlichkeit hatte er kein Problem damit sich korrekt zu verhalten, da er dort nur indirekt mit diesen Leuten eine scheinbar freundliche Bindung einging. Aber das waren Menschen, die irgendwie in sein eigenes Leben verwickelt waren und das gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.  
Bringen wir es hinter uns, sagte er leise zu sich selbst und erhob sich von seinem Sessel.

 

Baker Street. Es war bereits Mittwoch. Etwa 16 Uhr.  
Sein Wagen hielt vor der Tür von 221B und er bemühte sich, aus dem Sitz zu kommen. Oh, er sollte vielleicht doch ein paar Kilo abnehmen. In jungen Jahren war es ihm noch leicht gefallen, trotz der paar Kilo, die er zu viel hatte, doch mittlerweile forderte es doch zusehends seinen Tribut.  
Nach dem Urlaub, nahm er sich vor und klingelte in gewohntem Rhythmus an der Tür.

Mrs Hudson öffnete die Tür.  
"Mrs Hudson, schönen guten Tag. Ich möchte zu Sherlock.", sagte die britische Regierung höflich mit ihrem typischen Lächeln. Dass ihm das immernoch überhaupt jemand abnahm, verwunderte ihn selbst.  
"Natürlich, kommen Sie doch herein.", sagte sie nicht minder freundlich, aber mit Misstrauen in der Stimme. Sie war natürlich das Schauspieltalent seines jüngeren Bruders zur Genüge gewohnt.

Oben an der Treppe atmete er noch einmal tief durch, schloss die Augen und musste fast grinsen, als ihm ein 'Auf in den Kampf' in seinem Kopf entgegen schallte.

"Was verschafft uns die Ehre?", fragte Sherlock in gespielter Freundlichkeit. Der Consulting Detective hasste die Besuche seines Bruders, wurde aber nie müde darin es zu überspielen. Zu groß die Genugtuung, dass Mycroft ebenfalls sichtlich genervt war.

"Werter Bruder, John.", sagte der Angesprochene, als John schon mit einem Tablett mit 3 Tassen Tee aus der Küche gestolpert kam. Der Militärarzt nickte ihm nur zu.  
Er war erst seit ein paar Wochen wieder in der Baker Street, aber offensichtlich verlief alles wieder wie früher. Mary und er hatten sich scheiden lassen, nachdem Mary eine Fehlgeburt erlitten hatte. Sie konnten sich nicht mehr in die Augen sehen.

Bevor Mycroft es sich wieder einmal auf seinem Sessel bequem machen konnte, setzte sich John schnell hin und wies mit einer übertrieben höflichen Geste auf das Sofa.

"Mutter lässt Dich grüßen.", sagte der Ältere der Holmes- Brüder und warf Sherlock einen Umschlag zu.

"Was ist das?" Argwöhnisch beäugte der Jüngere den Umschlag und blickte seinen Bruder an.

"Keine Briefbombe, fürchte ich. Der Inhalt ist wesentlich schlimmer, wie Du sicherlich gleich feststellen wirst." Ein süffisantes Grinsen schlich sich kurz über Mycrofts Gesicht, während Sherlock den Brief öffnete.

"Flugtickets? Was zur Hölle soll ich mit 4 Flugtickets nach… Wo liegt das überhaupt?" Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und seine Nase kräuselte sich immer leicht, wenn er das tat.

"Geschenk von unserer Mutter. Sie ist der Meinung, wir sollten unsere brüderliche Beziehung auf einer einsamen Insel verbessern. Offensichtlich hat sie mitgedacht und 2 weitere Tickets gebucht, damit wir noch jemanden mitnehmen können, um uns nicht gegenseitig zu erschießen." Sein aufgesetztes Lächeln erstarb. "Ich halte das auch für keine gute Idee, aber wer weiß, auf welche Idee sie sonst noch kommen würde. Ich denke, es ist das geringere Übel, wenn wir uns damit einverstanden erklären." Der Diplomat in Mycroft kam wieder durch und offensichtlich dachte Sherlock gerade darüber nach, dass er recht haben könnte.

Mycroft warf einen Blick zu John. "Sie werden uns doch begleiten, John?"

"So gerne ich mir das Spektakel ansehen würde, aber leider" und er betonte das leider langgezogen und mit einem spöttischen Grinsen "muss ich arbeiten. Das ist wirklich jammerschade."

"Wie gut, dass ich das bereits im Vorfeld geklärt habe." Mist, damit hatte John nicht gerechnet. Die Idee einen Urlaub mit den beiden Holmes- Brüdern verbringen zu müssen, bereitete ihm merklich Unbehagen.

"Danke, dass ist wirklich nett von Ihnen. Wer ist denn dann die 4. Person?", fragte John, nachdem er wieder in ein falsches Lächeln verfallen war.

"Gregory Lestrade." Erstaunen machte sich auf den Gesichtern der Bewohner der Baker Street breit. Fast synchron runzelten sie die Stirn.

"Oh, er weiß noch nichts von seinem Glück. Aber mit einem ehemaligen Soldaten und einem Polizisten sollte es uns schwer fallen, uns gegenseitig umzubringen.", erwiderte Mycroft ruhig und blickte Sherlock dabei an.

"Wie schön, dass wir das geklärt haben." Mycroft erhob sich und strich seinen Anzug wieder glatt. "Ich erwarte Euch dann Freitag um 10."

'Nur noch Gregory', das sollte nicht so schwer werden, dachte er, während er die Treppe hinunter ging.

 

Währenddessen starrten sich Sherlock uns John in der Baker Street entsetzt an, als Sherlock sich plötzlich hastig erhob.  
"Schnell John, suchen Sie uns schnell einen Fall! Wir werden da nicht hinfliegen. Das wäre doch…" Mit einem Blick auf seinen Mitbewohner verstummte er, schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Was?", kam es nun von John, der mittlerweile so elend aussah, wie er sich fühlte.  
Ein Lächeln schlich sich über das Gesicht des CDs, welches John nicht einordnen konnte. Er sah, dass er irgendetwas plante und sein Unbehagen über die ganze Sache wuchs noch weiter an.  
"Wir werden fliegen. Es könnte durchaus interessant werden."

"Wir werden was?"

"Wir werden dort hin fliegen, haben Sie mir schon wieder nicht zugehört?" Ein leicht genervter Blick streifte John, welcher die Augen verdrehte.

"Wieso sollte das interessant werden? Ich möchte nicht mehrere Tage mit Ihrem Bruder auf einer Insel eingesperrt sein."

"Sehen Sie es doch als Experiment."

"Experiment?", fragte der Arzt irritiert.

"Ja, als soziales Experiment."

"Sie… Sie würden sich vermutlich freuen, wenn ich Ihren Bruder irgendwann erwürge, oder?" John ließ ein Schnauben hören.

Sherlocks Mundwinkel zuckten einen Moment nach oben. "Ich müsste lügen, wenn ich sage, dass mir der Gedanke nicht gefiele. Aber nein, das ist nicht, was ich meine."

"Was meinen Sie dann?"

Sherlock lächelte nur verschwörerisch und ging nicht mehr auf seine Frage ein. John wusste, dass er nun kein Wort mehr dazu sagen würde und dass er es auf der Reise selbst herausfinden müsste. Plötzlich fiel John ein, dass er gar nicht wusste, wie lang sie fort sein würden und ging zu den Flugtickets. Scheiße! Eine komplette Woche? Er wusste jetzt schon nicht, ob er überhaupt das Wochenende überstehen würde. Da sie Freitag fliegen würden, war er davon ausgegangen, dass sie Sonntag zurück seien, aber er wurde enttäuscht.

Das waren die Dinge, die John nicht vermisste, als er nicht in der Baker Street war. Andere hingegen… Sein Blick ruhte auf Sherlocks Hinterkopf… waren lange außerhalb seiner Reichweite und er genoss es, sie nun wieder zu haben.

Sherlock schien sich in seinen Gedankenpalast verzogen zu haben, denn er sprach bis zum Abend kein Wort mehr. Er blickte nur kurz auf, als John an ihm vorbei auf die Treppe zuging und schmiss ihm ein "Gute Nacht" hinterher, welches John unkommentiert ließ. Er konnte auch schweigen und ignorieren.

 

Der Tag war gekommen. Es war 9 Uhr, als es vor der Tür hupte. Mycroft hatte einen Wagen geschickt um sicher zu gehen, dass sie es sich auch nicht anders überlegten.  
Sherlock stand am Fenster und beobachtete, wie der Fahrer gemütlich ausstieg. John hatte sich inzwischen zu ihm gestellt und fragte ihn, ob sie nicht einfach so tun konnten, als wären sie nicht da, aber Sherlock warf ihm nur einen Blick zu und der Arzt wusste, dass er verloren hatte.  
Wieso wollte Sherlock nun unbedingt dahin?

Sherlock sprintete nun schon los und die Treppe herunter, flitzte noch einmal schnell bei Mrs Hudson vorbei um ihr noch einen Kuss zum Abschied auf die Wange zu hauchen und stand schneller draußen, als John im Wohnzimmer überhaupt reagiert hatte.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, als sein Blick auf die beiden gepackten Taschen am Boden fiel. Natürlich musste er sie tragen. Sherlock würde das ja nicht im Traum einfallen.  
Der Arzt konnte ihn allerdings etwas ärgern, indem er so langsam und gemütlich die Treppe mit den beiden Taschen herunter lief und dann auch nochmal bei Mrs Hudson vorbei schaute und sich auch noch von ihr verabschiedete. Ein wenig Genugtuung verschaffte es ihm schon, wie er feststellte.

Sherlock wartete schon ungeduldig im Wagen, während der Chauffeur John die Taschen abnahm und in den Kofferraum verfrachtete. Zu Johns Überraschung saß auch schon Greg im Wagen, Sherlock ihm gegenüber und rollte die Augen um ihm zu sagen, dass das viel zu lange gedauert hatte.

John ließ sich auf den Sitz neben Greg fallen, da es ihm sicherer war, Sherlock im Blick zu haben. Sie schüttelten sich die Hände und der Wagen fuhr an. Der Arzt sah den Polizisten an und fragte "Bist Du sicher, dass Du mitkommen willst? Ich würde mir das freiwillig nicht antun…"

Greg lachte. "Ich stecke gerade mitten in meiner Scheidung, da kommt mir das ganz recht. Außerdem…" Er kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf. "Ich meine, könnte doch ganz lustig werden, oder?"

John wusste nicht, ob er darüber lachen oder den Kopf schütteln sollte. Der Detective vom Yard besaß eindeutig zu viel Optimismus. Dass es ganz lustig werden könnte… Daran dachte John nicht mal im Traum. Das würde die totale Katastrophe werden, aber er war froh, dass Greg dabei war. Alleine mit den Holmes- Brüdern hätte er sich nach der Reise vermutlich in eine Psychiatrie einweisen lassen müssen.

Sherlock saß still auf seinem Platz und musterte die beiden. Ein leichtes, aber schelmisches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er seinen Blick auf John verweilen ließ, dem diese Aufmerksamkeit allerdings entging. Oh John Watson, das könnte durchaus interessant werden.

Der CD war seit Johns Einzug selten allein unterwegs gewesen. Meistens schleifte er ihn den ganzen Tag quer durch die Stadt, um ihn von Mary abzulenken, wenn er nicht gerade arbeiten war. Doch die seltenen Momente, in denen Sherlock allein war- John wäre entsetzt, wenn er wüsste, was er da tat. Sherlock musste sich wirklich zusammen zu reißen nicht laut zu lachen bei dem Gedanken, den der imaginäre Gesichtsausdruck in seinem Kopf formte, wenn er es wüsste.  
John hielt ihn für prüde. Eine eiserne Jungfrau. Eigentlich dachte nahezu jeder so. Soll ihm auch recht sein. So könnte er den Überraschungsmoment nutzen. Und wenn alles so verlief, wie er erwartete, würde John sich ihm bald an den Hals werfen.

Doch er musste vorsichtig vorgehen. Sherlock wollte seinen alten und neuen Mitbewohner nicht verschrecken. Er hielt sich nach wie vor für absolut hetero. Sherlock stellte natürlich schon seit einer Weile fest, dass die Blicke, mit denen John ihn bedachte, sich verändert hatten. Vermutlich war es ihm selbst nicht bewusst, wie er ihn ansah.  
Der CD hatte genau genommen kein wirklich romantisches Interesse an John, aber sein Verlangen, sein Gesicht an seinem Hals zu vergraben und ihm prickelnde Schauer durch Küsse über den Körper zu schicken, während er ihn grob…  
Nicht daran denken… Nicht jetzt., ermahnte sich der Lockenkopf und rang unbemerkt um seine Fassung.

John und Greg unterhielten sich derweil über allerlei Belangloses und bemerkten nicht, dass Sherlock kurzzeitig fast die Maske im Gesicht verrutscht war, während er fantasierte. Er hoffte, dass Mycroft diesmal ebenso blind sein würde, wie die Mitfahrer. Vor ihm konnte er sich wesentlich schwerer verstellen.

 

Mycroft wartete schon auf sie und schwang seinen Regenschirm. Kurz dachte John belustigt darüber nach, ob er ihn auch mit ins Bett nahm, als die britische Regierung die Neuankömmlinge anherrschte, sich etwas zu beeilen, schließlich fliegen sie nicht mit seinem Privatjet und dieser Linienflug würde nicht auf sie warten.  
Mycroft seufzte innerlich. Er hätte darauf bestehen sollen, die Flugtickets zu stornieren und den Jet nehmen sollen. Normale Flüge sind unheimlich anstrengend, wenn man den Luxus gewohnt war, den der Jet bot.

Während des Fluges sprachen sie nicht viel miteinander, jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach und so fühlte es sich wie eine Ewigkeit an, bis sie fast 3 Stunden später endlich landeten. Nach dem Flug wartete schon ein Wagen, der sie an die Küste bringen sollte, von der es dann auf einem Boot weiter auf die Insel gehen sollte.

Als Sherlock in die frische Luft außerhalb des Ausgangs des Flughafens trat, fummelte er sich erstmal eine Zigarette aus der Innentasche seines Anzugs. "Sherlock!", John kam nicht umhin ihn darauf hinzuweisen, dass er damit ja eigentlich aufgehört hatte. Als er sich zu Sherlock begab und ihm die Zigarette aus dem Mund ziehen wollte, wich der CD geschickt aus, was den Arzt taumeln und fast fallen ließ, hätte Sherlock nicht beherzt zugegriffen und ihn an sich gezogen. Näher als nötig war.  
Mit offenem Mund, roten Ohren und offenkundiger Bestürzung über diese Berührung blickte John auf den Boden und wendete sich schnell von seinem Mitbewohner ab.

'Volltreffer.', dachte sich Sherlock und grinste in sich hinein.

 

Die restliche Hinreise verlief ruhig und ohne Zwischenfälle. Misstrauisch, aber irgendwie ungewohnt entspannt, dachte John an die nächsten Tage. Es hatte sich ein angeregtes Gespräch zwischen den vier Männern entwickelt, welches allerdings sogar ausnahmsweise ohne Beleidigungen ablief. Vielleicht war die Idee ja doch nicht so übel.


	3. Kapitel 2- Tag 1

Kapitel 2- Tag 1

 

Schon von Weitem sah man der Insel an, dass sie nicht sonderlich groß war, den meisten Platz nahm ein riesiges Anwesen ein. Neben dem Anwesen war ein kleiner Hubschrauberlandeplatz und man sah, dass Vorräte ins Haus gebracht wurden. Umringt wurde die Kulisse von meterhohen Palmen, die hier und da aus dem Boden wuchsen, und einem Sandstrand, der in Fotomontagen nicht schöner hätte sein können. Das grüne Wasser brach sich in leichten Wellen am Strand und etwas stärker an einer Felsformation zur Linken des Hauses.

Das Anwesen wirkte, als sei es für locker 50 Bewohner oder Gäste ausgelegt, die hier vergessen konnten, dass außerhalb dieser Insel noch etwas anderes existierte. Man blickte sich nur um und konnte augenblicklich spüren, wie einem der Stress, der einen in der wirklichen Welt befällt, von den Schultern fiel.

Greg pfiff, um seiner Bewunderung Ausdruck zu verleihen und hielt sich die linke Hand über die Augen, um die strahlende Sonne abzuhalten.  
Schweigend und etwas aufgeregt, erreichten sie schlussendlich den Strand und stiegen aus, während der Bootsführer ihnen einem nach dem anderen die Taschen herunter reichte.

Sich genau umblickend setzten sie ihren Weg fort und standen bald an dem Platz, wo die Männer vor etwa einer Viertelstunde noch die Vorräte abluden. Sie ließen ihren Blick darüber schweifen, während John und Greg sich vielsagend und grinsend ansahen, als sie bemerkten, wie viel Bier sich darunter befand. Sie freuten sich darüber, als wären sie wieder 20 und ihr Lebensinhalt bestünde aus feuchtfröhlichen Partys. Für einen Moment verdrängte John die beiden Holmes- Brüder und konnte es sich hier wirklich entspannend vorstellen.

Auch Sherlock und Mycroft bemerkten den vielen Alkohol. Zu Mycrofts Bedauern gab es nicht eine einzige Flasche Wein und Sherlock dachte sich still, dass das wohl noch einfacher werden würde als gedacht. Zu Hause tranken sie nicht viel, John würden dort Sherlocks Avancen auffallen, aber hier… Er könnte es auf den Alkohol schieben. Sherlock war egal, wie und warum, aber er wusste, es musste passieren. Und das alles hier gab ihm den perfekten Deckmantel.

Sie schulterten alle die Taschen und gingen rein um sie auf die Zimmer zu bringen. Als sie die Tür öffneten, fanden sie sich in einer riesigen Eingangshalle wieder, welche von einem Kerzenleuchter ausgeleuchtet werden konnte. Links von ihnen ging die Tür zur Küche weg und rechts war nach einem schmalen Flur das Bad zu finden.  
Die Zimmer befanden sich im oberen Stockwerk. Das Geländer der Treppe wartete mit Stuck auf und auf den Stufen fand man roten Teppich. 'Damit sich jeder wie eine Berühmtheit fühlen konnte', kicherte John in sich hinein.  
Nach der Treppe folgte ein langer Flur mit etwa jeweils 10 Zimmern auf beiden Seiten. Sherlock und John nahmen die ersten beiden Zimmer links, Greg das erste rechts und Mycroft ging zum Ende des Ganges und nahm dort das letzte Zimmer rechts. Falls er Ruhe benötigte, hätte er dort eher Gelegenheit dazu.

Die Gruppe begann einen kleinen Rundgang, der sie zuerst durch den engen Flur in ein riesiges Badezimmer führte. Als sie hinein gingen, waren sie etwas geschockt. So edel wie der Rest des Hauses war, hatten sie ein ebenso edles Badezimmer erwartet, doch nun standen hier vor ihnen kleine Toilettenkabinen und eine Gruppendusche. Nun ja, zu viert sollten sie es dennoch schaffen, nicht gleichzeitig duschen zu müssen.

Nachdem sie ihren Rundgang beendet hatten, knurrte plötzlich Mycrofts Magen und dieser hielt ihn sich erschrocken. Sherlock wollte gerade zu einem Kommentar ansetzen, als er Johns Blick auffing. Er grinste ihn süffisant an und sagte: "Deine Diät hat wohl immer noch nicht so viel Erfolg, wenn Du schon wieder Hunger hast. Wie oft hast Du diese Woche schon dagegen verstoßen?"  
John verdrehte die Augen. Jetzt ging das schon wieder los.

"Ich habe gesehen, dass hinter der Ecke da ein großer Grill steht und wir haben Steaks da. Ich könnte was drauf legen und grillen", meinte Greg und machte sich schon auf den Weg in die gemütliche Küche.

Sherlock seufzte, verhielt sich aber ansonsten sehr ruhig und verkniff sich seinen üblichen Kommentar zum Essen. Er hatte hier keinen Fall, für den er denken musste, somit war sein Argument, welches er sonst anführte, auch nicht von Wert.

Greg war gerade dabei die Holzkohle aufzuschütten, als John mit zwei Flaschen Bier in der Hand auf ihn zuging. "Danke."  
Schnell verfielen die beiden wieder in ein Gespräch und es dauerte nicht lang, bis John die nächsten Flaschen holte.

Sherlock und Mycroft, die sich gerade mal nicht angingen, setzten sich ein paar Meter entfernt auf weiße Steinbänke mit unheimlich weichen Kissen, vor denen große Esstische standen. Der ältere Bruder holte ein kleines Papier aus der Hosentasche, legte es auf seinen Schoß. Dann griff er in die andere Tasche und holte zwei Beutel hervor. Aus dem größeren Beutel verteilte er Tabak auf dem Papier und aus der kleinen Tüte nahm er nur ein paar Krümel. Er drehte das Papier zusammen, steckte sich den Joint zwischen die Lippen und zündete ihn an.

"Ich bin überrascht.", gab Sherlock zu. "Aber Du solltest das Mischungsverhältnis umkehren, werter Bruder, so macht das doch keinen Spaß." Er griff nach dem Joint und schob ihn sich selbst zwischen den Mund, während er schon kräftig daran zog.

"Mein werter Bruder, ich habe auch nur vor mich ein wenig zu entspannen und mich nicht komplett zuzudröhnen." Er lächelte Sherlock an. Ein ehrliches Lächeln, wie er selbst erschrocken feststellte. Das war ihm lange nicht passiert.

Sherlock nahm das Drehzeug und drehte sich seinen eigenen, während er Mycroft den geklauten zurückgab. Er wählte natürlich ein anderes Verhältnis.

Schweigend rauchten sie ihre Joints und beobachteten Greg und John, wie sie gerade lautstark darüber diskutierten, ob das Steak so auf die offene Flamme gelegt werden sollte oder doch lieber auf Alufolie.

Mycrofts Blick huschte allerdings zwischendurch zu seinem Bruder und bemerkte, wie er John ansah. "Wirklich, Sherlock? Gefühle stehen Dir nicht."

Sherlock schnaubte. "Gefühle? Für wen hältst Du mich?"

"Du bezeichnest ihn als Freund und ziehst ihn offensichtlich gerade in Gedanken aus. Korrigiere mich, wenn ich falsch liege, aber normalerweise wird das mit Gefühlen assoziiert." Mycroft warf seinem Bruder einen überheblichen Blick zu.

Sherlock ließ ein etwas unterkühltes Lachen hören. "Ja, er ist sogar mein bester Freund. Aber glaube nicht für einen Moment, dass irgendwas von dem, was ich mit ihm machen will, von Gefühlen bestimmt ist." Er zog genussvoll an seinem Joint und blies den Rauch in die Luft, als er den Kopf nach hinten lehnte.

"Woher willst Du das wissen?" Sein Bruder ging auf den unterkühlten Ton ein, den Sherlock eingeschlagen hatte.

Sherlock schwieg und Mycroft setzte schon ein triumphierendes Lächeln auf, als John rief, dass die ersten Steaks fertig waren. Schnell schüttelte er sich dieses Lächeln vom Gesicht und lief gierig auf den Teller mit den ersten Steaks zu.

"Mycroft, ich danke Ihnen wirklich für diese Einladung. Es ist traumhaft hier!", schwärmte Greg und es schien, als könnte nichts, aber auch gar nichts, seine Stimmung vermiesen. Er machte den Eindruck, als würde er an ihrem Abreisetag eine Szene machen, dass sie ihn einfach dort lassen sollten.

"Nichts zu danken, Detective Inspector.", erwiderte er höflich.

Es entwickelte sich schon wieder ein lockeres Gespräch, was jeden innerlich verwunderte, aber keiner wollte es äußern und diesen seltenen Frieden damit zerstören. John hatte noch Champagner gefunden und die Holmes- Brüder bevorzugten diesen, an Stelle des Biers, welches sich John und Greg geradezu hinunterkippten. Ein wenig begannen die beiden beim Reden auch zu lallen, aber versuchten es mit aller Macht zu verstecken.

Die Teller waren leer und plötzlich sprang Greg auf und rannte wie von einer Tarantel gestochen ins Haus und kam mit einer kleinen Musikanlage wieder raus.  
Er drehte Musik auf, die geradezu zum Tanzen einlud und die beiden Beschwipsten drehten schon ausgelassen ihre Runden auf der Terrasse. Natürlich nicht gemeinsam, aber dennoch. Als selbst Sherlock aufstand und sich ihnen anschloss, wurde es Mycroft zu bunt. Wurde er zu alt für sowas? Sherlock war dafür eigentlich auch nicht der Typ, aber seine Dosis war vermutlich hoch genug gewesen, dass es ihm egal war. Mycroft seufzte und begab sich ins Innere des Hauses.

Der CD tanzte John immer wieder an und wurde mit irritierten Blicken bedacht, während auch Greg kurz verschwunden war.  
Er wollte gerade einen weiteren Versuch starten, als er zurückkam. Er hatte noch mehr Alkohol im Gepäck und leerte gleich in der Bewegung noch mehrere kleine Fläschchen. John tat es ihm gleich. Es dauerte nicht lang, als Sherlock bemerkte, dass John nicht weit davon entfernt war, zwar alles noch mitzubekommen, aber soweit die Hemmungen verloren hatte, dass er seinen Plan umsetzen konnte.

Doch als John sich plötzlich komplett von Sherlock abwandte und mal mehr und mal weniger eng tanzte, war der Lockenkopf kurz vor einer Panik. Moment mal!, schrie er in Gedanken. Das… Das war nicht das, was er erwartet hatte und erst recht nicht das, was er erhofft hatte. Dass er heute vielleicht noch nicht zum Zug kam, das war in Ordnung, sie hatten schließlich noch einige Tage Zeit, aber dass John und Greg sich dabei näher kamen, das musste verhindert werden.

Wie eingefroren starrte Sherlock auf die beiden tanzenden Personen vor sich. Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße! Er musste denken. Denken. Das konnte doch nicht so schwer sein. Er konnte natürlich jetzt auch nicht den Eifersüchtigen raushängen lassen, also zog er John vorsichtig weg und erntete einen Blick, den er nicht gern bei ihm sah.

"Was?", schnauzte ihn John an und wollte sich von ihm losreißen.

"Sie wissen schon, dass der Kerl da, mit dem Sie gerade nahezu eng umschlungen getanzt haben, Greg Lestrade ist?"

"Ohooo, ist der große Sherlock Holmes etwa eifersüchtig?" Der Alkohol sprach aus John. Niemals hätte er sowas im nüchternen Zustand gesagt oder auch nur in Erwägung gezogen zu denken. Niemals.

Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße!

" Bitte, wenn Sie morgen was zum Bereuen haben möchten, will ich Sie nicht aufhalten!" Sherlocks plötzliche Wut verebbte so schnell, wie sie gekommen war. Er rief sich ins Gedächtnis, dass er keine Gefühle dieser Art für John hegte und war dankbar dafür, als er merkte, wie er sich entspannte. Es waren nur Besitzansprüche. Er wollte ihn haben. Er wollte so eng mit ihm tanzen und ihn in der Nacht verführen. Er, er, er. Nicht Greg. Nur er.

Er ging zu der Bank, auf der er vorhin mit Mycroft gesessen hatte, welcher dort das Drehzeug liegen gelassen hatte. Er hatte seine Mühe noch einen Joint zu drehen, da die Sonne ihm immer noch in den Augen brannte. Müsste es nicht langsam dunkler werden? Ein Blick auf sein Handy verriet ihm, dass es gerade 20 Uhr war. Also noch nicht Zeit für die Sonne zu verschwinden. In London könnte gerade die Sonne anfangen untergehen, aber hier war er ein gutes Stückchen weiter südlich und die Sonne schien länger.

Sherlock nahm einen tiefen Zug. Und noch einen. Er warf einen Blick zurück zu John und Greg. Sie hatten sich schon wieder in ihre enge Tanzposition zurück gefunden.

Sie tanzten ausgelassen. Hielten sich zwischendurch an den Händen. Sherlock musste sich eingestehen, dass es ihm, trotz der Abneigung John mit Greg zu sehen, gefiel. Es war sexy. Sie hatten einen Rhythmus gefunden, der ihren eigentlich lächerlichen Bewegungen einen gewissen Reiz gab. Greg legte John gerade die Hände an die Hüfte und zog ihn näher an sich heran.

Scheiße! Sherlock durchfuhr ein brennender Schmerz und er merkte, dass er das blöde brennende Ding in seiner Hand vergessen hatte und die Glut seinen Fingern zu nah gekommen war.

Als er wieder aufsah, hatte John dem Detective Inspector seine rechte Hand in den Nacken gelegt und bewegte sein Gesicht auf dessen Hals zu. Sherlock beobachtete das Schauspiel. John begann die Lippen an Gregs Hals auf und ab wandern zu lassen, während der Geküsste den Hals in den Nacken legte, die Augen schloss und sich sichtlich auf die Unterlippe biss.

"Stört Dich das denn gar nicht?"  
Mycroft erschien neben Sherlock mit einem neuen Glas Champagner und blickte ihn fragend an. Natürlich kannte er die Antwort nur einen Augenblick später, nachdem er die Frage gestellt hatte .  
Der jüngere Bruder sah entspannt aus, genoss, was sich ihm bot. Ihm stand die eigene Erregung ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
Er wusste, er musste nicht antworten, also beließ er es dabei.

"Interessant. Offensichtlich habe ich die Situation doch falsch eingeschätzt." Mit diesen Worten begab sich Mycroft wieder rein, stand aber für niemanden sichtbar am Fenster und beobachtete von dort. Ihm gefiel der Gedanke nicht, dass jemand sah, wie gebannt er selbst der Situation folgte.

John knabberte derweil an Gregs Ohrläppchen und schob eine Hand unter sein Shirt. Greg drehte sich plötzlich etwas weg, woraufhin er einen peinlich berührten Blick von John erntete. Er wollte nur kurz zu Luft kommen und drängte John kurz darauf wieder entgegen, platzierte diesmal allerdings seine Lippen auf denen des Arztes und zog ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Sherlock biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er dachte kurz nach, doch löste sich schnell wieder von seinen Gedanken und ging einfach auf die beiden zu. Er drängte sich von hinten ganz nah an John, legte seine Hände neben Johns Hüften ab, zog sich selbst näher ran und verteilte heiße Küsse auf seinem Nacken. John zuckte zusammen, hob den Kopf, drehte ihn und sah dem Consulting Detective in die Augen.  
Sherlock sah leichte Panik. Mit einem Mann kam er offensichtlich klar. Das zerstörte sein Weltbild noch nicht ganz, aber dass er seinen Mitbewohner so dicht an sich spürte, machte ihn nervös.

Sherlock verließ die Position hinter dem Arzt, um seitlich von ihm zu stehen, nahm seinen Kopf in beide Hände und presste ungezügelt seine Lippen auf Johns.  
Ungezügelt war auch sein Verlangen, denn er entriss John komplett Gregs Berührungen und drängte ihn auf eine Wand zu. Er erhöhte den Druck auf seinen Körper und ließ seine Hände durch Johns kurze Haare fahren. John war noch zu perplex und ging noch nicht einmal auf den Kuss ein.  
Er wollte sich gerade ergeben und fing an, den Kuss zu erwidern, als Sherlock eine Hand aus seinen Haaren nahm, die sich kurz darauf über Johns Hosenbund wieder fanden.  
Mit einer unheimlichen Kraft schob John ihn plötzlich von sich und in seinen Augen stand nun blankes Entsetzen und blanke Panik. Er blickte von rechts nach links und flüchtete einfach. Einfach weg. Das war zu viel.

Greg stand erstarrt auf der Terrasse, als habe auch er gerade erst realisiert, was hier passiert war.

Sherlock schloss frustriert die Augen und seine Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich. Er war es nicht vorsichtig genug angegangen. Er hatte sich einer spontanen Gier nach John hingegeben und sich nun womöglich alle Chancen verspielt, die er sich ausgerechnet hatte. Er konnte nur noch hoffen, dass auf den vielen Alkohol ein Filmriss folgen würde.

John war in der Zwischenzeit am Strand angekommen. Er ließ sich in den Sand fallen und bemerkte, dass er am ganzen Körper zitterte. Was zur Hölle war da eben geschehen? Es fühlte sich so verdammt gut an… Mit beiden.  
Der Arzt rieb sich über die Augen. Das war zu viel Alkohol. Genau, es lag nur daran. Aber er wusste es besser. Er kannte genauestens die Wirkung von Alkohol auf den Körper und egal, wie betrunken man war, man macht nichts, was man nicht auch selbst will.  
Doch seit wann wollte er einen Mann küssen? Oder besser gesagt sogar zwei?

Er versuchte genau zu analysieren, was er gefühlt hatte. Greg war… zärtlich. Es war angenehm. Es fühlte sich nicht anders an, als wenn er eine Frau geküsst hatte. John merkte, dass nicht Greg das überraschende heute war. Es war nett, mehr nicht. Aber es war… Gott, Sherlock. Was hat er nur mit ihm getan. Bei dem reinen Gedanken daran, wie Sherlock ihn gegen die Wand gedrückt hatte, spürte er, wie sich etwas bei ihm regte. Okay, das war Lust. Er war irgendwie begierig auf mehr. Frauen waren nicht so grob. Sie drückten ihn nicht mit aller Macht gegen eine Wand und küssten ihn nicht so.  
Das war neu. Das war aufregend. Warum war er geflüchtet? Eigentlich… Es war gut. Verdammt, es war heiß, es hat ihm eine ganz neue Seite gezeigt, die er gern erkunden würde. Aber mit Sherlock? Wollte er mit ihm auf so eine Weise verbunden sein? Und seit wann war Sherlock jemals so offensiv sexuell interessiert? Er war doch jemand, der sich darum nie scherte. Oder hatte er immer nur den Eindruck gemacht? Er schien auf jeden Fall zu wissen, was er tat. Und er wollte ihn. Das hatte John gespürt.  
John war sich nicht sicher, was er darüber denken sollte. Ihm war klar, dass er Sherlock in dem Moment auch gewollt hatte, aber die Angst hatte überwogen. Es war zu viel auf einmal. Aber er…

Doch was würde passieren, wenn der Alkohol verflogen war? Wenn sie sich nüchtern in die Augen sahen?

 

Greg stand immer noch, wo er stand. Zu überwältigt von den Eindrücken um sich zu regen. Aber auch er kam eindeutig zu dem Schluss, dass er das abhaken konnte. Er hatte John geküsst, ja, es war merkwürdig, schön und total verrückt. Aber eine einmalige Erfahrung, sagte er sich. Es war okay, dass es passiert war.


	4. Kapitel 3- Tag 2 Teil 1

Kapitel 3- Tag 2 Teil 1

 

Sherlock war nicht ins Bett gegangen. Die Sonne zeigte die ersten Strahlen am Horizont und tauchte die Welt in ein orangenes Licht, welches immer noch kaum Umrisse erahnen ließen, aber fast schon wieder in den Augen blendete.

Er warf die Zigarette weg und begab sich in seinen Gedächtnispalast. Es dauerte nicht lang, da erreichte er den Flügel, der Johns Namen trug. Manchmal ging er dort hin, um Antworten zu suchen. Er hatte seinen eigenen John in seinem Kopf erschaffen, der mit ihm redete, während der Echte arbeiten war. Er betrat den Raum und setzte sich.

"Sie sehen durcheinander aus. Wegen dem, was gestern war?" Selbst Johns Abbild siezte ihn immer noch. Es störte Sherlock nicht – im Gegenteil. Eigentlich fand er diese Distanz in den Worten ziemlich anregend.

"Werden Sie je wieder ein Wort mit mir wechseln? Ich habe die Situation ausgenutzt, das ist Ihnen klar."

Das Abbild setzte sich neben ihn. Es beugte sich über Sherlocks Körper, legte eine Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel, die es nach oben wandern ließ und hauchte ihm ins Ohr. "Ficken Sie mich."

Die Worte ließen einen Schauer über Sherlocks Rücken wandern. Das war nicht hilfreich. Er verlor allmählich den Verstand, wenn er ihn nicht bald haben konnte. Der echte John würde ihm sowas nie ins Ohr hauchen. Schade eigentlich. Es machte ihn unbeschreiblich an.

Er blickte dem John-Abbild ins Gesicht. "Lassen Sie es mich nach gestern nochmal versuchen? Sie wissen, wie sehr ich Ihre Freundschaft schätze. Ich würde… Nein, verdammt, ich kann nicht darauf verzichten.", die letzten Worte brachte Sherlock sehr frustriert hervor und drückte das Abbild mit dem Gesicht zur Wand und begann mit dem, was er lieber mit dem echten John getan hätte.

 

Langsam schlenderte John vom Strand wieder in Richtung Haus. Sein Kopf dröhnte und es fiel ihm schwer seine Gedanken beieinander zu halten, aber keiner der Eindrücke von gestern geriet in Vergessenheit. Er wollte gerade an einer Palme vorbei, als er Sherlock auf der Treppe der Terrasse sitzen sah.

Röte stieg John in die Wangen. Wenn Sherlock so konzentriert war, sah er so jung aus – so unschuldig. Er zog die richtigen Schlüsse, als er vermutete, dass der CD gerade wieder einmal in seinem Gedächtnispalast war. Er beschloss ihn ein wenig zu beobachten, um zu entscheiden, wie er ihm gegenüber treten konnte.

Sherlock saß fast unbewegt dort, während er in seinem Inneren gerade immer noch mit dem John- Abbild beschäftigt war. John konnte sehen, dass Sherlocks Atem beschleunigt war und stoßweise ging. Was zur Hölle tat er gerade da drin? Normalerweise verhielt er sich richtig ruhig und nichts drang nach außen. Es machte John nervös, zu sehen, wie Sherlock sich offensichtlich abmühte ruhig zu bleiben.

Leisen Schrittes schlich er sich an dem Lockenschopf vorbei und begab sich in sein Zimmer, um frische Sachen zu holen. Auf dem Weg ins Badezimmer begegnete er Greg. Sein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus und er versuchte, sich so schnell wie möglich an ihm vorbeizudrücken.

"John?"

Verdammt. "Ja?" Er versuchte zwanghaft, seine Stimme normal klingen zu lassen, doch war leider nicht sonderlich erfolgreich damit.

"Wegen gestern…"

"Du, wir müssen nicht darüber reden, wir hatten zu viel getrunken und…"

"Ich wollte nur sagen, dass…", Greg suchte nach passenden Worten, "es interessant war." Hatte er interessant gesagt? Gott, wie konnte das seinen Mund verlassen und so klingen?

"Intere-"

"Also nicht im Sinne von…" Ja, was? "dass wir das wiederholen sollten… Aber… Es war eine interessante Erfahrung. Und okay." Klang das diesmal, wie er es beabsichtigte? Er hoffte es.

"Gut… Das… Sehe ich genauso. Gut, dass wir das geklärt haben." John warf Greg ein erleichtertes Lächeln zu.

"Hast Du… Schon mit Sherlock geredet…?"

"Ich… Er ist gerade in seinem Gedächtnispalast… Ich glaube, die Sache mit ihm zu klären wird nicht so einfach…" John senkte den Blick zu Boden.

"Es sah schon nach mehr aus, denke ich… Ich meine, habt ihr nie vorher…?" Greg konnte nicht glauben, dass er das jetzt fragte. Immer noch Restalkohol und davon sicherlich eine Menge. Er hatte ja immer vermutet, dass John und Sherlock sowas wie eine Beziehung führten, aber die beiden so vor sich zu sehen, war nochmal etwas ganz anderes.

"Was?" John gab sich nicht die Mühe seinen geschockten Gesichtsausdruck zu verbergen.

"Oh… Also, wirklich nicht? Ich dachte immer…"

"Gott, nein! Ich wusste bis gestern nicht mal, dass ich überhaupt mal… Dass ich das wollte…" Verlegen sah sich John auf die Schuhe. Verdammt, wieso war das so kompliziert? Er wollte wieder zurück in die Baker Street, dann wäre alles noch normal. Obwohl… Nach dem, was war… Wollte er das? Insgeheim wuchs der Wunsch in ihm, genau zu wissen, wie Sherlock sich anfühlte, schmeckte, roch, er wollte sehen, wie er sich vor Erregung krümmte und…

"Guten Morgen, die Herren." Mycroft drängte sich grinsend an ihnen vorbei, dabei wollte er doch eigentlich gar nicht den Eindruck machen, als hätte er davon überhaupt etwas mitbekommen.

Greg warf Mycroft einen Blick hinterher. Ob er auch wie Sherlock war? So ungezügelt? Als er merkte, in welche Gedanken er sich da gerade verstrickte, musste er schlucken. Das war eindeutig nichts, was man über die britische Regierung denken sollte.

 

Ein schwarzer Wagen wartete vor Gregs Haustür. Er wollte einfach daran vorbeigehen, doch schon setzte der Wagen an, um weiter zu fahren. Greg beschleunigte seine Schritte und der Wagen fuhr weiter neben ihm her. Er hatte ein mulmiges Gefühl in der Magengegend als er stoppte und das Auto es ihm gleich tat.  
Er seufzte, öffnete die Tür und stieg ein. Ihm schien offenbar nichts anderes übrig zu bleiben.

Als das Auto stoppte, sah Greg den Diogenes Club vor sich. Leise betrat er das Gebäude. Soweit er gehört hatte, war es verboten, hier zu sprechen und diesen Fehler wollte er nicht begehen. Wer weiß, was ihn dann für eine Strafe erwartete.

Ein Mann stand plötzlich neben ihm und bedeutete ihm zu folgen. Schweigend liefen sie durch ein paar Gänge, eine Treppe hinauf und an unzähligen Türen vorbei, bis der Mann vor Greg an einer Tür stoppte. "Hier hinein, Sir."

Vorsichtig klopfte Greg an die Tür. "Herein", schallte es von innen. Die Hand war noch an der Türklinke, als der Detective den Kopf langsam durch die Öffnung steckte. Mycroft Holmes. Gregs Überraschung ließ sich nicht verstecken. Er trat ein.

"Schön, dass Sie hier sind, Detective Inspector." Damit wurde er freundlich begrüßt und nahm auf einem Stuhl Platz.

"Darf ich fragen, was ich hier mache?" Ihm war unwohl zumute. Bisher beschränkte sich ihr Kontakt auf Telefonate und Treffen in zwielichtigen Cafés. Natürlich war das Thema immer Sherlock, welcher allerdings in letzter Zeit recht ruhig war, so dass es nicht viel zu berichten gab.

"Ja, natürlich." Mycroft lächelte seinem Gast freundlich zu. Er wusste, dass man mit einem freundlichen Lächeln seine Ziele in den meisten Fällen erreicht.

"Also…?"

"Wir werden verreisen."

Greg blickte ihn irritiert an. "Wen meinen Sie mit 'wir'?"

"Sie,…" Unwillkürlich zog Greg scharf die Luft ein und biss sich auf die Zunge. Mycroft überging das geflissentlich. "Sherlock, John und ich."

"Aber…" Lestrade war etwas sprachlos. Mycroft Holmes war ein bedeutender Mann und er ertappte sich in letzter Zeit ausgesprochen oft bei dem Gedanken an ihn.

"Das Flugzeug startet Freitag und Sie sind für die Dauer des Aufenthaltes von Ihrer Arbeit freigestellt." Mycrofts Lächeln war ungebrochen. Er hatte natürlich bereits alles vorbereitet.

"Okay." Mehr brachte Greg nicht zustande, als er gleich darauf aufstand und aus der Tür trat. Draußen atmete er tief durch. Das kam unerwartet.

 

"Ich wollte eigentlich jetzt duschen. Mist.", sagte John, riss Greg damit aus den Gedanken und lief den Gang zurück und nahm die Treppe nach oben. Greg nickte ihm zu und verschwand schließlich in sein eigenes Zimmer.

 

Sherlock kam draußen gerade aus seinem Gedächtnispalast. Er atmete immer noch schwer, hing noch einen Moment seinen Gedanken nach, aber versuchte sie dann wieder auf die Realität zu fokussieren.  
Er nahm sich vor, den gestrigen Vorfall nicht anzusprechen. Er würde sich einfach verhalten, wie er es immer tat und John eine Verschnaufpause geben und ihn nachdenken lassen. Das war vermutlich das Beste, was er im Moment tun konnte.

 

"Leute, ich hab' Frühstück gemacht!", dröhnte Gregs Stimme etwa eine Stunde später durch das Haus. Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, bis alle draußen versammelt am Tisch saßen. Mycroft kam als Erster.

Zahllose Mücken schwirrten über das Essen und um ihre Köpfe, doch jeder war mit seinen Gedanken ein wenig zu beschäftigt, um sich darüber aufzuregen. Mehr oder weniger schweigend aßen sie.  
"Detective, das war köstlich!", rief Mycroft mit strahlendem Gesicht aus und John fragte sich, ob er jemals weniger autoritär ausgesehen hatte, als in diesem Moment. Er hatte jetzt eher etwas von einem Schuljungen.

"Ich glaube, Mycroft ist verliebt!", spottete Sherlock und Greg verschluckte sich. Er konnte sich nur mit einem großen Schluck Wasser aus seinem Glas davon abhalten, nicht den kompletten Inhalt seines Mundes auf dem Tisch zu verteilen. Panisch und mit hochrotem Kopf rang er um Fassung.

"Sei nicht albern, Bruderherz. Ich habe bloß das Essen gelobt, was Dir – wohlbemerkt – nicht einfallen würde. Immerhin besitzt einer von uns noch Manieren."

Sherlock warf seinem Bruder einen – für Außenstehende – undefinierbaren Blick zu. Mycroft grinste triumphierend als der Lockenschopf aufstand und das Geschirr in die Küche brachte. Nur wenige Augenblicke später hörte man das Wasser rauschen.

John beobachtete die Szene misstrauisch und mit Unglauben. Sherlock spülte doch kein Geschirr. Das machte er einfach nicht. Der Arzt blickte Mycroft mit etwas Bewunderung im Blick an. "Könnten Sie mir sagen, wie Sie das gemacht haben? Solange ich ihn kenne, hat er noch nie Geschirr gespült."

"Wissen Sie, John, Sherlock ist es zuwider zu denken, dass ihm ein anderer überlegen sein könnte. Wenn ich also auf seine Manieren anspiele, muss er beweisen, dass er offensichtlich doch welche hat. Er würde das natürlich niemals zugeben." Seine Stimme hatte einen sanften und freundlichen Ton angenommen. Es war John fast unheimlich zuzugeben, dass er diesen Ton noch nie gehört hatte, auch wenn sie sich schon viele Jahre kannten. Diese Insel barg offenbar in vielerlei Hinsicht Überraschungen mit denen keiner gerechnet hatte.

"Sherlock? Kann ich Ihnen helfen?" John schlich mit diesen Worten in die Küche, stellte sich an die Theke neben den CD und blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an. Eigentlich wollte er nur mit ihm über den gestrigen Abend reden, aber er wollte nicht mit der Tür ins Haus fallen.

"Sie können abtrocknen, wenn Sie möchten." Bemüht kein falsches Wort zu sagen, reichte Sherlock dem blonden Arzt ein Geschirrtuch und hielt seinen Blick auf die Spüle gerichtet.

John nahm das Tuch entgegen und machte sich an die Arbeit. Er warf Sherlock einen verstohlenen Blick zu. "Sherlock?"

"Hmm?"

"Ich wollte mit Ihnen über gestern Abend reden." Ein roter Schleier überzog sein Gesicht.

"War etwas?" Sherlock sandte stille Dankgebete gen Himmel, dass Johns Beobachtungsgabe gegen 0 ging, als ihm das Herz kurz in die Hose rutschte.

"Sie wissen schon…" Unsicher trat John auf der Stelle hin und her.

"Sollte ich? Ich muss zugeben, der gestrige Abend ist etwas unklar, ich erinnere mich noch an das Essen." Der Lockenschopf war ein guter Schauspieler und John schien ihm seine Erinnerungslücke abzunehmen.

"Oh, nein, also… Dann ist gut." Etwas erleichtert, aber dennoch verzweifelt atmete John aus. Er hatte Angst vor diesem Gespräch, aber wusste auch nicht, ob er so tun konnte, als wäre nichts passiert.

Sherlock blickte ihm in die Augen. "Was war denn gestern?"

John schluckte hart. "Nichts Besonderes, Sie hatten nur etwas… gesagt und ich habe darüber nachgedacht, aber das ist nicht so wichtig."


	5. Kapitel 4- Tag 2 Teil 2

Kapitel 4- Tag 2 Teil 2

 

Die Mittagshitze stand mittlerweile fest über dem Haus und erschwerte jede Bewegung. Leise plätscherte das Wasser im Pool.  
Greg, John und Sherlock lagen auf aufblasbaren Matten in der Sonne und ließen sich treiben. Auf Sherlocks weißer Haut war bereits ein roter Schimmer zu sehen, als Mycroft sich mit einem Buch in einen Liegestuhl setzte.

"John, könnten Sie als Arzt meinen Bruder darauf hinweisen, dass Sonnenbrand das Risiko, an Hautkrebs zu erkranken, drastisch erhöht?" Mycroft blickte nicht einmal von seinem Buch auf, als er diese Frage stellte.

"Als würde er auf mich hören", grummelte John in sich hinein. Aber er konnte nicht abstreiten, dass ihm das auch schon seit einer Weile durch den Kopf ging. Er mochte Sherlocks Anblick wie er so ruhig und zufrieden auf dem Wasser trieb, seine weiße Haut in der Sonne fast schon schimmerte. Und diese violette Badehose raubte ihm fast den Atem.

"Sie haben nichts gesagt.", dröhnte die Stimme des CDs an sein Ohr.

"Dachte, das bringt ohnehin nichts. Ich wüsste nicht, was ich dagegen tun sollte." John zuckte kraftlos mit den Schultern. Selbst so eine kleine Bewegung ließ ihn in Schweiß ausbrechen.

Ein süffisantes Grinsen zeichnete sich auf Sherlocks Gesicht ab. "Theoretisch wäre es möglich, mich mit Sonnenmilch einzucremen. Das würde schon dagegen helfen."

Es platschte einmal laut, als John vor Schreck halb auf der Matte aufgesprungen und aufgrund dessen im Wasser gelandet war. Prustend tauchte er wieder auf.

Sherlock blickte ihn nur irritiert an. "Wieso sind Sie jetzt ins Wasser gesprungen?"

"Ich bin reingefallen, nicht gesprungen.", zischte John zwischen den Zähnen hervor und wischte sich über das Gesicht. Das Wasser war recht angenehm, zumal sich Johns Körper dank der Vorstellung, Sherlock mit Sonnenmilch einzucremen, zusätzlich noch weiter erhitzt hatte.

Sherlock schloss wieder die Augen und grinste. "Es hat Sie irritiert."

"Es hat mich nicht… Nein, das hat es nicht!" John ruderte mit den Armen, um seine Aussage zu verdeutlichen.

"John, Sie sind ein offenes Buch, natürlich hat es das.", erwiderte der Consulting Detective ruhig.

"Hat es… ach, es hat doch keinen Sinn mit Ihnen zu diskutieren!" Etwas betroffen schnaubte John und schubste Sherlock wie ein wütendes, kleines Kind ins Wasser.

Elegant wie immer tauchte der Lockenschopf wieder auf, schüttelte seine nun nassen Haare und lachte. "Sehr erwachsen, John."

Mit einem Schmollmund kletterte John aus dem Pool und lief ins Haus. Sherlock trieb ihn in den Wahnsinn. Hatte John nicht gestern noch gedacht, dass das vielleicht doch nicht so schlimm werden würde? Oh Gott, wie hatte er sich getäuscht.

Sherlock schwamm nun ein paar Runden, bevor auch er sich auf den Weg ins Haus machte.

"Mr. Holmes?" Greg war nun schon ein paar Minuten aus dem Wasser raus, weil er befürchtete, er könnte zwischen die Fronten geraten. Er ging ein paar Schritte auf Mycroft zu.

"Gregory, denken Sie nicht, wir könnten uns diese Förmlichkeiten langsam sparen?" Die britische Regierung wandte den Blick vom Buch ab und sah Greg an.

"Oh… Ja, sicher." Etwas irritiert, aber erleichtert lächelte Greg sein Gegenüber an.

"Was gibt es denn?"

"Was lesen Sie da?" Der Detective deutete auf das Buch.

"Nur etwas leichte Lektüre – Nietzsche." Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Leicht?" Greg war verblüfft. Er wusste, dass Mycroft ein gebildeter und unheimlich kluger Mann war, aber Nietzsche als leicht zu bezeichnen, das lag doch etwas über seinem Verständnis.

"Wissen Sie, meine Mutter hat mir Nietzsche als Kind zum Schlafen vorgelesen. Man gewöhnt sich an so vieles."

So langsam verstand Greg, wieso die Holmes- Brüder sind, wie sie nun mal sind. Mycroft beobachtete ihn und lächelte.

"Das mag Ihnen vielleicht etwas absurd vorkommen, aber heute schätze ich ihre Erziehungsmethoden."

Greg ließ sich nun ebenfalls auf einen Liegestuhl fallen und dachte nach.

"Sie sollten auch langsam ins Haus gehen. Ihre Haut beginnt bereits, sich zu verfärben."

Gregs Kopf nahm dies als Aufforderung und verfärbte sich in einem dunklen Rotton. Mycroft hatte ihn also nicht nur flüchtig angesehen. "Sie haben vermutlich recht…"

"Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch. Ich schätze Ihre Anwesenheit und möchte Sie nicht vertreiben." Greg warf Mycroft einen erschrockenen Blick zu. Er schätzte seine Anwesenheit? Ein wohliges Gefühl breitete sich in der Brust des Detectives aus und er musste lächeln.

Er nahm all seinen Mut zusammen. "Es ist schön, Sie mal nicht nur 'dienstlich' zu treffen."

Nun war es an Mycroft, irritiert auszusehen. Er ließ seinen Blick über den bereits ergrauten Mann vor sich wandern. Die britische Regierung räusperte sich. "Da muss ich Ihnen zustimmen. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich erfreut war, dass sie sich entschieden haben mitzukommen." Greg ließ die Szene der Einladung Revue passieren. Viel mitzureden hatte er ja nicht gerade gehabt, was ihn leise lachen ließ. Es war, als nahm ihm das Gespräch etwas von seiner Anspannung.

"Wieso lachen Sie?" Mycroft war immer noch etwas irritiert. Er genoss dieses kleine ungewohnte Geplänkel, obgleich er es nicht zugeben würde, wenn ihn jemand fragte.

"Ich… Nun ja, Sie haben mir eigentlich keine Wahl gelassen, Sie haben mir mitgeteilt, dass wir fahren und nicht gefragt, ob ich möchte." Er lächelte sein Gegenüber immer noch an.

"Oh. Es tut mir Leid, falls Sie gar nicht hier sein wollten. Es war mir nicht bewusst, dass Sie nein sagen könnten." Mycroft sah einen Moment betreten aus. Das war gar nicht seine Art. Es war ihm für gewöhnlich egal, was andere wollten oder dachten.

"Nein, nein, das ist es nicht, ich war nur überrascht, dass Sie überhaupt an mich gedacht haben wegen des letzten Tickets."

"Nun, das erschien mir logisch. Sie sind mit John befreundet und sind Sherlocks Launen gewöhnt. Somit waren Sie die ideale Wahl."

Greg hatte fast angefangen anzunehmen, dass Mycroft vielleicht doch nicht der 'Eismann' war, wie über ihn gesagt wurde. Umso mehr traf es ihn plötzlich, dass er aufgrund einer logischen Entscheidung hier war und nicht aufgrund von Sympathie. Er sah zu Boden.

 

"Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt?"

"Nein, haben Sie nicht. Sie haben recht, ich sollte rein gehen." Schnell stand er auf und ließ Mycroft wieder allein. Dieser fragte sich nun, was denn das gerade sollte. Er ließ sich das Gespräch noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen und analysierte Gregs Gesichtsausdrücke genau, bis er zu dem Schluss kam, dass der Detective wohl dachte, dass Mycroft ihn einfach dabei haben wollte. Aber wollte er das? Unbewusst?  
Er hätte schließlich auch Molly Hooper fragen können. Nein, das war absurd. Greg einzuladen, war eine rein logische Entscheidung.

"John?", Sherlock klopfte an die Tür des Arztes, wartete allerdings nicht darauf, dass er herein gebeten wurde, sondern öffnete wie selbstverständlich sofort die Tür.

John lag auf dem Bett mit dem Gesicht zur Decke und starrte vor sich hin.

"Hmm?", brummte er.

"Was habe ich nun schon wieder falsch gemacht?" Sherlock setzte sich auf die Bettkante und blickte John an.

"Wie kommen Sie da-" Er hob den Kopf.

"Ihre Reaktion. Sie waren aufgrund von irgendetwas wütend."

"Nein. Ist… egal. Wirklich. Unwichtig." John legte sich einen Arm über die Augen.

"Wenn es das wäre, wären Sie nicht ins Haus geflüchtet."

"Sherlock, es ist nur…" John setzte sich nun auf und sah den CD an. "Wieso sagen Sie eigentlich nie, dass wir kein Paar sind? Wieso streite ich das immer allein ab?"

Sherlock runzelte die Stirn. "Sie wechseln das Thema."

"Antworten Sie mir einfach."

"Weil mir die Meinung anderer egal ist. Es ist unwichtig, was sie denken."

"Hmm…" John ließ sich wieder mit dem Oberkörper auf das Bett fallen.

"Sie sind unzufrieden mit der Antwort."

John rollte mit den Augen, doch fixierte wieder die Zimmerdecke. "Ja."

"Wieso?"

"Weil… Alle halten uns für ein Paar, sie streiten es nie ab und dann machen Sie manchmal so komische Andeutungen und dann gestern…"

Sherlock schluckte kurz, doch behielt seine Fassung. "Sagen Sie mir endlich, was gestern geschehen ist?"

"Nein."

"John, Sie-"

"Gehen Sie." John drehte sich trotzig auf die Seite.

Sherlock schnaubte gut hörbar. "John."

"Sie wissen, wo die Tür ist."

"John." Sherlocks Stimme nahm langsam einen ungeduldigen Ton an. Er wollte zwar nicht, dass John sagte, was denn gestern war, da er es noch sehr gut in Erinnerung hatte, aber er wollte das Gespräch nicht so beenden.

Der Angesprochene drehte sich erst wieder auf den Rücken und setzte sich dann wieder auf. "Wieso sind Sie eigentlich hier?"

"Das sagte ich bereits zu Anfang des Gespräches."

"Nein, das haben Sie nicht. Ich weiß, Sie machen das immer so. Sagen einen offensichtlichen Grund, aber eigentlich ist das immer nur ein Vorwand. Sagen Sie einfach einmal, was Sie wirklich denken."

Zögern. Sollte er es wirklich riskieren? Ein Grinsen schlich sich über das Gesicht des CDs als ihm eine Idee kam. "Okay. Ich wollte Sie eigentlich fragen, ob Sie mir den Rücken mit Sonnenmilch eincremen würden. Ich möchte wieder raus."

Misstrauisch warf John ihm einen Blick zu. Er kannte ihn nun lange genug, um zu wissen, dass auch das nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprach, aber er spielte mit. "Okay."

 

Greg hatte auf der Insel den Job des Kochs übernommen und zauberte diesmal zum Abendessen, aufgrund der heißen Temperaturen, einen Salat mit Hähnchenbrustfilets. Heute floss schon wesentlich weniger Alkohol als am vorigen Tag.

Mycroft versuchte, Sherlock wieder einmal zur Arbeit mit dem MI5 zu überreden, welche dieser – wie immer – ablehnte. Greg und John unterhielten sich währenddessen über eine Fernsehsendung, welche beide gespannt verfolgten.

Leise sprach Greg zu John. "Wie lief eigentlich Dein Gespräch mit Sherlock?" John hatte damit nun wirklich nicht gerechnet und verschluckte sich fast an seinem Essen.

"Pssht. Nach dem Essen, ja?"

 

"Also?" Greg und John hatten sich auf einen Strandspaziergang geeinigt und liefen gerade an den Palmen vor dem Haus vorbei.

"Er erinnert sich nicht mehr. Er war gestern aber auch ziemlich zugedröhnt." John kickte eine Muschel vor sich her.

"Verstehe. Na dann bist Du dem Gespräch nochmal entgangen, nicht wahr?" Freundschaftlich klopfte Greg dem Arzt auf die Schulter.

"Ich hätte nur gern gewusst, was das war. Er ist doch sonst nicht so. Und ich…"

"Was?"

"Lach mich nicht aus, aber ich würde gern herausfinden, wohin das führen würde. Irgendwie… Mir hat diese Seite von ihm gefallen." Etwas schüchtern lachte er.

"Hast Du Dich in ihn verliebt? Ich dachte, Du bist nicht… schwul." Greg zuckte mit den Schultern. Das war ein merkwürdiges Gespräch. Normalerweise sollte es sich um eine Frau drehen und nicht um Sherlock Holmes.

"Ich bin auch nicht schwul. Denke ich. Ich weiß nicht. Diese ganze Sache hat mich total durcheinander gebracht. Ich würde das auch gern vergessen." Gedankenverloren merkte er nicht, wie sie dem Strand immer näher kamen und er plötzlich nach einer Welle im Wasser stand. "Mist!"

"Jetzt mal ganz ehrlich, John, überleg Dir einfach erst mal, was Du willst."

"Hmm…"

Ein paar Minuten liefen sie schweigend, die Sonne hatte Johns Hose schon fast wieder getrocknet.

"John?"

"Ja?"

Ein leises Lachen ertönte von Greg, als wüsste er nicht, wie er am besten sagen sollte, was er loswerden wollte. "Meinst Du, Mycroft ist an Männern interessiert?"

John wollte das eigentlich gar nicht, aber er musste laut lachen. " 'tschuldigung, ähm… Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ist er überhaupt ein Mensch?" Er versuchte das Ganze aufzulockern, da er merkte, wie schwer Greg das fiel.

"Gute Frage..."

Sie blickten sich kurz an und fingen dann beide schallend an zu lachen. Nach einer Weile lagen sie beide im Sand und beruhigten sich langsam.

John ergriff als erster wieder das Wort. "Die Holmes-Brüder sind schon ziemliche Mistkerle."

Verdutzt sah Greg zu John. "Wieso das?"

"Ich habe uns beide für hetero gehalten und dann kommen diese blöden, intelligenten Eisklotze und verdrehen uns den Kopf. Also… Ich für meinen Teil bin mir zumindest echt nicht mehr so sicher wie vor dem Urlaub."

"Ich war mir schon vorher nicht mehr ganz sicher. Aber Du hast vollkommen recht. Ich fühl mich wie 14 und nicht sicher, was mal aus mir werden soll." Beide lächelten sich an und fühlten sich verstanden.

Es war schon dunkel, als sie wieder aufstanden und zurück zum Haus gingen.  
Weder von Sherlock, noch von Mycroft war eine Spur zu finden. Sie mussten in ihren Zimmern sein.

John wollte sich auch gleich ins Bett begeben und Greg verabschiedete sich, um nochmal zu duschen.

 

Aus dem Badezimmer drang kein Geräusch, als der Detective die Tür öffnete. Sein Blick fiel direkt auf die Duschen, die vor neugierigen Blicken nicht geschützt waren, wenn die Tür geöffnet wurde. Vor ihm stand Mycroft und duschte genüsslich.

Greg hielt den Atem an, unfähig sich von der Stelle zu rühren. Er wusste, er sollte wieder gehen, die Tür hinter sich schließen und einfach später duschen gehen, doch der Anblick faszinierte ihn zu sehr.

"Gregory? Lassen Sie doch bitte die Tür nicht auf. Hier im Haus ist es kühl und ich fange an zu frieren."

Röte stieg ihm ins Gesicht, als er die Tür hinter sich schloss. Wie mechanisch gesteuert, ging er auf eine der Duschen links von Mycroft zu, ließ sein Handtuch fallen und drehte das Wasser auf. Immer wieder warf er verstohlene Blicke zur britischen Regierung, die sich nicht daran zu stören schien, dass sie nicht mehr allein war.

"So wird das mit dem Duschen aber nichts." Belustigt hob Mycroft eine Augenbraue und sah Greg an.

"Bitte was?"

"Sie stehen seit etwa 2 Minuten unbewegt unter der Dusche."

"Oh." Oh, verdammter Mist. Greg drehte sich schnell weg und nahm sein Shampoo.

Schnell duschte sich Greg und war schneller wieder verschwunden, als Mycroft seine Dusche beendet hatte.


	6. Kapitel 5- Tag 3 (Teil 1)

Kapitel 5- Tag 3 (Teil 1)

 

John schlug langsam die Augen auf und ein erstickter Aufschrei entfuhr seiner Kehle. "Verdammt, Sherlock! Wieso stehen Sie vor meinem Bett?"

"Ich wollte Sie nicht wecken."

"Haben Sie aber…" Langsam erholten sich seine Glieder von dem Schreck. Es war noch dunkel draußen. "Was ist denn?"

"Ich beobachte Sie gern, wenn Sie schlafen."

"Was zur Hölle…?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. Der CD wollte ihn doch eindeutig verarschen.

"Außerdem…", begann der Lockenkopf, "Ich kann nicht mehr, John. Ich will Sie. Ich will Sie schon so lange."

Langsam kam Sherlock näher. John war wie gelähmt. Er ließ es zu, dass Sherlock ihn auf die Matratze drückte und sein Knie zwischen seine Beine schob. "Gott, Sherlock…" Johns Atem ging nur noch stoßweise, aber er ließ es einfach geschehen, als die Lippen des CDs sich fordernd auf seine legten.

"John…", kam es leise vom Lockenkopf, als er sich einen Moment von ihm löste und ihm sanft in die Augen sah. John fasste in seinen Nacken und zog seinen Kopf näher um seine Lippen wieder auf seinen zu spüren. Zungen begannen zu fechten und Sherlock presste seinen Körper fest an Johns.  
Überall waren Hände, die den Körper des jeweils anderen erkundeten, ihn liebkosten. Sherlock ließ von Johns Lippen ab und wandte sich seinem Hals zu. Zuerst verteilte er nur heißen Atem, bis er mit seiner Zunge daran entlang fuhr. Als er an Johns Ohrläppchen angekommen war, keuchte John.  
Sherlock ließ einen Moment von ihm ab und blickte ihn an. "Hören Sie jetzt bloß nicht auf", kam die Aufforderung von John und Sherlock ließ sich nicht lange bitten.

Er schob seine Hände unter Johns Pyjamaoberteil und zog es ihm geschickt über den Kopf. Nun schien es kein Halten mehr zu geben. Sherlocks Finger hinterließen leichte Striemen auf Johns Haut, während er versuchte, jeden Zentimeter zu berühren. Johns Finger vergruben sich währenddessen in Sherlocks Haar, da sein Kopf immer weiter hinab wanderte und er nichts anderes mehr zu fassen bekam.

Fast war der Dunkelhaarige an Johns Hosenbund angekommen, als er John noch einen Blick zuwarf und um Bestätigung zu fragen schien. Der Arzt atmete nur heftig aus und legte den Kopf in den Nacken.

Johns Hose verschwand schneller von seinen Hüften, als er es für möglich gehalten hätte. Seine Erregung wuchs immer mehr, als er Sherlock Hände darauf spürte. John blickte ihn an und sah, dass Sherlock jede Regung von ihm aufzuzeichnen schien. Er beobachtete ihn weiter, als sich Sherlocks Lippen langsam um Johns Eichel legten und –

 

Lautes Klopfen. John blickte erschrocken auf, es war hell. Er lugte an sich hinab, aber er lag vollkommen bekleidet in seinem Bett. Er musste einmal hart schlucken. Das war ein Traum. Ein verdammter Traum. Er wollte nicht von Sherlock und dem, was er vielleicht irgendwann mal tat, träumen. Er atmete tief aus, stieg aus dem Bett und öffnete die Tür einen Spalt breit. Nicht genug, um wirklich etwas zu sehen.

"Guten Morgen, John. Ich wollte Dir nur sagen, dass ich Frühstück gemacht habe und falls Du Bacon und Eier…" John blickte auf den Boden und atmete tief ein. "…noch warm haben willst, solltest Du runter kommen. Die anderen sitzen auch schon unten."

"Hmm… Ja, ich komme gleich." John schob die Tür wieder zu und lehnte sich dagegen. Ein Sextraum von Sherlock. Gott, er konnte sich auch gleich erschießen. Er war immer noch aufs Äußerste erregt, so dass er sich noch einmal ins Bett legte und sich selbst behalf.

 

"Sie sehen aus, als hätten Sie nicht gut geschlafen, John", stellte Mycroft fest und sein Grinsen sah aus, als wüsste er genau, was gerade in John vorging.

"Hatte einen merkwürdigen Traum." Verstimmt setzte er sich und vermied Sherlocks Blick zu kreuzen.

"Ich hab mich mal mit Traumdeutung beschäftigt, was war es denn?" Greg schien hellauf begeistert, dass er sein angelesenes Wissen auch mal gebrauchen könnte.

John riss die Augen ein wenig auf und seufzte. "Nicht so wichtig, echt." Er richtete seinen Blick lieber auf den Teller vor sich. Das war sicherer.

Sherlock beobachtete ihn ganz genau, konnte sich allerdings keinen Reim darauf machen, auch wenn es ihn misstrauisch machte, dass er keines Blickes gewürdigt wurde.

 

"Sherlock?", fragte John, nachdem sie fertig mit dem Frühstück waren und draußen auf der Terrasse saßen. Er spielte mit dem Saum seiner Badehose, weil er Angst vor dem Gespräch hatte, welches er nun führen wollte.

"Ja, John?" Scheinbar desinteressiert hob der CD die Augenbrauen, sah allerdings nicht von seinem Buch auf, welches auf seinem Schoß lag.

"Sie haben mich geküsst." Eigentlich wollte John nicht so direkt sagen, was ihm auf dem Herzen lag, aber es rutschte ihm plötzlich heraus.

"Ich weiß." Sherlock war klar, dass er dem nicht länger entgehen konnte und so versuchte er es mit Ehrlichkeit. Vielleicht würde John das zu schätzen wissen. Jedenfalls etwas Ehrlichkeit.

"Sie… Wissen es?" John blickte seinen Mitbewohner ein wenig geschockt an. "Also haben Sie gelogen, dass sie sich an den Abend nicht erinnern können?"

"Ja."

John war sich nicht sicher, wie er darauf reagieren sollte, also schloss er kurz die Augen und atmete tief durch. "Was heißt das jetzt?"

Sherlock runzelte die Stirn. "Das heißt, dass ich weiß, dass ich Sie geküsst habe." Und fügte mit seinem Blick an 'Sie können doch nicht so begriffsstutzig sein, oder?'

John warf ihm einen genervten Blick zu. "Das ist mir klar, ich meine… Wieso haben Sie mich geküsst?"

"Sie waren mit Lestrade beschäftigt und da es Sie nicht interessiert hat, dass das eine dumme Idee war, war das die einzig logische Schlussfolgerung." Er blickte John direkt in die Augen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Irgendwie musste ich Sie doch ablenken, oder nicht?"

Johns Lippen formten sich zu einem schmalen Strich und er nickte. "Ja, vermutlich haben Sie recht." Es war nicht die Antwort, die er erwartet hatte und ganz sicherlich nicht die, die er sich erhofft hatte. Insgeheim erhofft natürlich.

"Ist noch etwas?"

"Nein, nichts." John erhob sich und lief auf den Strand zu.

John ist enttäuscht, aber wieso ist er enttäuscht? Sherlocks Gedanken kreisten und fanden keinen Anhaltspunkt. Scharf sog er die Luft ein, als er über Johns Gesicht nachdachte. Seine Pupillen waren erweitert. Sherlock schloss die Augen. Er hatte nicht vorgehabt, dass John sich in ihn verliebte, doch die Chemie sprach eine eindeutige Sprache. Er würde John verletzen und das war das Letzte, was er wollte. Konnte er unter diesen Umständen seinen Plan überhaupt noch umsetzen?


	7. Kapitel 6- Tag 3 (Teil 2)

Kapitel 6- Tag 3 (Teil 2)

 

Mycroft saß – wie fast die sämtliche Zeit seit ihrer Ankunft – auf einer Liege und las. Gerade, als er mit der letzten Seite geendet hatte, entfuhr ihm ein genervtes Schnauben und er legte das Buch auf den Boden und beäugte es kritisch.

Greg ließ sich gerade mal wieder auf einer Matte ihm Pool treiben und blickte ihn verwundert an. "Was ist denn los?"

"Dieses Ende ist unlogisch." Theatralisch rollte er mit den Augen. "Wieso sollte Maria ihr gesamtes Leben aufgeben um mit einem Mann zusammen zu sein, der sie monatelang betrogen hat?" Man sollte einem Holmes keinen normalen Roman in die Hand geben. Eine Liebesgeschichte erst recht nicht.

Greg wusste nicht recht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Innerlich lachte er allerdings darüber, dass sich ein Mycroft Holmes darüber so aufregte. "Ich denke, sie liebt ihn dennoch?"

"Pff, Liebe.", stieß Mycroft aufgebracht hervor. "Das Ende zeigt wieder einmal, dass dies nur ein menschlicher Fehler ist, der weitere Fehler nach sich zieht."

Er hielt kurz inne und blickte Greg an, der seinen Blick entsetzt erwiderte. "Nun sehen Sie mich nicht so an. Sie lassen sich gerade scheiden, das ist ein weiterer Beweis dafür, dass Gefühle nur Fehler sind."

"Sie sind es wert, Mycroft", erwiderte Greg leise. "Jeder einzelne Fehler, den man dadurch begeht, ist es wert…"

"Warum?"

Anstatt eine Antwort zu geben, kletterte Greg aus dem Pool. Er lief direkt auf Mycroft zu, welcher ausnahmsweise ahnungslos war, was hier gerade geschah und auch den Gesichtsausdruck von Greg nicht deuten konnte.  
Der Detective stoppte vor Mycroft, beugte sich herunter, legte beide Hände an Mycrofts Wangen und ließ seine Lippen auf denen der britischen Regierung nieder.

Mycroft schnappte vor Schreck nach Luft, konnte sich aber nicht aus dem Kuss lösen. Er wollte es sich nicht eingestehen, aber das Gefühl war nicht schlecht. Es war befremdlich, aber nicht unangenehm.

Bevor Mycroft irgendwie weiter reagieren konnte, löste sich Greg von ihm, lächelte ihn an, schnappte sich ein Handtuch von einem der Liegestühle und verschwand im Haus.

Mycroft saß wie erstarrt da, versuchte das eben Geschehene zu analysieren, seine Gefühle darüber auszuschalten, aber er war dazu nicht in der Lage. Es war ihm unangenehm, dass seine Lippen prickelten, dass er seine Gedanken nicht ordnen konnte, wie er es gewohnt war.

Drinnen sackte Greg in der Tür zusammen und lehnte sich gegen den Rahmen. Er hatte es gewagt. Mycroft hatte sich zwar erschrocken, ihn aber nicht weg gestoßen. Damit sollte er seinen eigenen Standpunkt in Sachen Liebe wohl klar gemacht haben. Greg war sich nur nicht sicher, wie Mycroft darauf reagieren würde. Vermutlich saß er nun angewidert auf dem Liegestuhl und versuchte sich mit einem Handtuch das unangenehme Gefühl vom Gesicht zu schrubben. Mit dem Gedanken verließ Greg der Mut und er hatte Angst, nun einen großen Fehler begangen zu haben.

 

"John?", Greg klopfte vorsichtig an die Tür.

John öffnete und ließ ihn wortlos eintreten, musterte ihn allerdings. "Was ist los?"

"Ich habe gerade Mycroft geküsst."

"Du… WAS?" John konnte und wollte seinen entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck nicht verstecken.

"Ich weiß auch nicht, das erschien mir irgendwie der passende Moment und da hab ich das einfach gemacht. Ich kann ihm nie wieder in die Augen sehen." Mit einem frustrierten Seufzen ließ Greg sich auf Johns Bettkante fallen und fuhr sich mit den Händen über die Augen.

 

Von draußen war ein lautes Dröhnen zu hören. Die vier Gäste des Hauses kamen gleichzeitig draußen an, um zu sehen, was los war. Man sah einen Hubschrauber auf den Landeplatz zufliegen. Alle sahen sich verwirrt an, es war genügend Proviant für mehrere Wochen vorhanden, wieso also sollte die Insel dann angeflogen werden.

Langsam kam der Hubschrauber auf dem Boden auf und man konnte ins Innere sehen. Es saß ein Mann darin, mehr konnte man allerdings aufgrund seines Helmes nicht erkennen. Er schaltete den Motor aus, nahm den Helm ab und drehte sich erst einmal zu John, Greg und den Holmes- Brüdern um. Sherlock stieß mit einem lauten Geräusch die Luft aus. Er sah aus, als müsste er sich gleich übergeben. Mycroft warf seinem Bruder einen Blick zu und sagte leise: "Das ist…"

Der Mann stieg aus, schien die Aufmerksamkeit zu genießen, die er bekam. John betrachtete ihn nun genauer. Er war groß und muskulös. Seine Haut war von der Sonne stark gebräunt und sein ebenmäßiges Gesicht wurde von braunen, ins Gesicht hängenden Haaren umrahmt. Er gab ein tolles Bild ab zwischen den Palmen und der Sicht auf das Meer.

John ließ den Blick wieder zu Sherlock wandern. Was war nur mit ihm los? Er schien den Fremden zu kennen. Mittlerweile machte er den Eindruck, als täte er nichts lieber, als ganz schnell zu verschwinden. Der Fremde sah ihn nun an und ging schnellen Schrittes auf ihn zu.

Rasch hatte er Sherlock erreicht, legte ihm eine Hand in den Nacken und zog ihn in eine innige Umarmung. Der Detektiv war starr und schien sich nicht bewegen zu können. "Sherlock…", flüsterte der Fremde ihm ins Ohr.

Die anderen tauschten irritierte Blicke aus und verstanden die sich ihnen bietende Szene nicht. Sherlock erwiderte mittlerweile die Umarmung.

Langsam trat der Fremde zurück und räusperte sich. Er blickte in die Runde. "Tut mir leid, ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt, wie unhöflich. Mein Name ist Victor Trevor, mir gehört diese Insel."


	8. Kapitel 7- Tag 3 (Teil 3)

Kapitel 7- Tag 3 (Teil 3)

Victor reichte jedem kurz die Hand und ließ sie sich ebenfalls vorstellen. John war diese Situation mehr als unangenehm.

"Was haltet ihr von Tee?", schlug er vor und verschwand so schnell wie möglich in der Küche.

 

"Oh man, Sherlock, ich dachte, ich würde Dich nie wieder sehen und dann suchst Du Dir meine Insel für einen Urlaub aus, ich glaub es nicht. Als ich heute Morgen die Buchungen für die Inseln durch gegangen bin, sind mir fast die Augen aus dem Kopf gefallen. Ich lese nur ‚Holmes‘ und denke mir, dass das doch nur Du sein kannst." Er lächelte und schien etwas aus dem Häuschen zu sein. Er streifte mit einer Hand an Sherlocks Unterarm entlang. "Ich freue mich wirklich Dein schönes Gesicht mal wieder betrachten zu dürfen."

John kam gerade mit einem Tablett, auf dem der Tee stand, nach draußen und blickte schockiert in die Gesichter von Mycroft und Greg, die ebenfalls mindestens so verwirrt waren, wie er selbst.  
Sherlock richtete seinen festen Blick auf Victor und sagte ruhig: "Victor, lass es."

"Immer noch so schüchtern, ja?", erwiderte der Angesprochene grinsend und klopfte dem CD auf den Rücken. "Das bekommen wir schon noch hin, ihr bleibt ja noch ein paar Tage."

Sie setzten sich gemeinsam an den großen Tisch auf der Terrasse, an dem sie sonst zu den Mahlzeiten saßen. Sherlock suchte sich einen Platz weit von Victor weg und beäugte ihn misstrauisch. Eine Weile sagte keiner etwas und sie nippten an ihrem Tee. John brach das Schweigen. "Wie habt ihr euch denn kennen gelernt?" John wollte wissen, woran er war und was das Auftauchen dieses Fremden für ihn zu bedeuten hatte. Er war sich nicht sicher, in welcher Beziehung er zu Sherlock stand.

"Damals in der Uni hat mein Hund Sherlock angefallen. Er hat dann eine Weile bei mir gewohnt und ich habe mich um ihn gekümmert und dabei sind wir uns eben näher gekommen." Er betonte die letzten Worte bewusst und grinste. Sherlock schnaubte genervt. "Sind wir nicht."

"Wären wir, wenn Du nicht immer so verklemmt gewesen wärst." Sherlock wollte einfach nur, dass er wieder ging. Er hatte ihn damals als Freund zu schätzen gewusst und hatte sich oft gewünscht, ihn irgendwann wieder zu sehen, doch seine Annäherungsversuche konnte er damals schon nicht ausstehen. Sie waren einfach zu plump. Sherlock mochte Herausforderungen und niemand, der sich ihm einfach an den Hals warf. Das war nicht sein Stil.

Sherlock schloss die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich bin nicht verklemmt, ich bin nur nicht interessiert."

"Was ich nach wie vor schade finde… Und Du, mein Hübscher?" Er wendete sich zu John, welcher ihn erschrocken ansah. "Bitte was?" Ein Lachen entkam Victors Kehle. Ein angenehmes Geräusch. "Sieh mich doch nicht so an wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht. Ich werde Dich schon nicht auffressen." Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er hinzu: "Zumindest nicht, bevor Du mich dazu aufgefordert hast."

John versuchte, im Boden zu versinken, aber leider riss er nicht unter seinen Füßen auf und verschluckte ihn. Was sollte das zur Hölle? Dieser Kerl baggerte schamlos seinen Mitbewohner an und als dieser nicht anbeißt auch noch ihn? Er rang um Fassung und erlangte sie zu seiner Überraschung schnell wieder. "Ernsthaft, Du solltest Deine Taktik bei sowas überdenken.", sagte er nur trocken.

"John? Was hältst Du von einem Spaziergang?", fragte Victor schelmisch und wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern zerrte ihn hoch. John warf einen 'Bitte-helft-mir'- Blick zu den anderen, aber keiner rührte sich, während er in Richtung Strand gezogen wurde.

"Was willst Du von mir?", presste John zwischen den Zähnen vor. Er konnte diesen Victor nicht ausstehen.

"Keine Sorge, nur etwas mit Dir reden. Ich habe Sherlock schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen, aber er scheint sich verändert zu haben. Sein Verhalten sagt zwar was anderes, aber seine Augen sind anders."

"Was meinst Du damit?" John hatte sich etwas beruhigt.

"Sherlock war noch nie ein einfacher Zeitgenosse, aber das hast Du ja sicherlich schon bemerkt. Und sicherlich auch, dass er es wert ist, ihm Zeit zu widmen. Ich glaube, ich habe nie so viele Einblicke hinter seine Fassade bekommen, wie Du es offensichtlich jetzt hast, aber das ist in Ordnung. Weißt Du… Sherlock ist unglaublich. Er hat mich vom ersten Augenblick an fasziniert. Egal, was ich damit sagen will, ich glaube, er ist offener geworden."

John lief eine Weile schweigend neben Victor her. "Du warst in ihn verliebt.", stellte er fest.

"Hast Du Dich einmal in einen Mann wie Sherlock verliebt, wirst Du das Gefühl nie wieder los. Ich habe ihn etwa 15 Jahre nicht gesehen, aber in jeder Sekunde an ihn gedacht."

Ein Knoten machte sich in Johns Magen breit. Wie sollte er dagegen ankommen? Er wusste ja nicht einmal, ob Sherlock wirklich Interesse an ihm hatte.

"Und was ist mit Dir?" Victor war stehen geblieben und blickte John erwartungsvoll an.

"Ich bin nicht schwul.", brachte er nur hervor.

"Gut, sehr gut. Das heißt, ich habe freie Bahn, mein Glück noch einmal zu versuchen?"

"Sicher, wieso nicht?" John rang sich ein Lächeln ab.

"Du bist ein miserabler Lügner, John!" Victor lachte laut und schallend. "Dir sieht man doch schon an der Nasenspitze an, dass Du auf Kerle stehst."

Wie um zu verdeutlichen, was er eben gesagt hatte, nahm Victor Johns Kopf in beide Hände und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf. John war zu überrumpelt um überhaupt irgendwie zu reagieren, als der Kuss auch schon vorbei war. Er wurde rot im Gesicht.

"Was sollte das?", fragte John geschockt und riss dabei die Hände in die Luft.

"Mir ist aufgefallen, wie Du mich angesehen hast. Ich bin zwar wegen Sherlock hier, aber das heißt ja nicht, dass wir uns nicht etwas vergnügen könnten." Er grinste ihn amüsiert an.

John ließ ein wütendes Schnauben hören und wollte davon stapfen. Victor war allerdings schneller und warf sich gegen den Körper des kleineren Mannes und brachte ihn damit zu Fall. Er lachte wieder, bevor er begann Johns Hals zu küssen.

John schloss für einen Moment die Augen und fragte sich 'Wieso eigentlich nicht?' Sherlock schien ihn nur als Ablenkung geküsst zu haben und er würde gerne wissen, ob er nun an Männern interessiert war, oder nur speziell an seinem Mitbewohner.

John bäumte sich auf und warf den überraschten Victor auf den Rücken, bevor er ihn mit einem stürmischen Kuss überfiel.


	9. Kapitel 8- Tag 4(Teil 1)

_„Als ich gesagt habe, ich würde Dich nicht auffressen, war das keine Einladung für Dich, es zu tun!", lachte Victor atemlos zwischen den Küssen._

_"Halt einfach die Klappe…", raunte John in seinen Mund._

_Er saß mittlerweile auf Victors Schoß, nachdem sich beide aufgerichtet hatten. Der Besitzer der Insel schob die Hände unter Johns Shirt und zog es ihm über den Kopf. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in der Brust des Arztes und begann seine Brustwarzen zu küssen.  
John lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Er war erregt, aber es war nicht die Art von Erregung, die er erwartet hätte. Natürlich reagierte sein Körper auf gewisse Berührungen, das war vollkommen natürlich, aber mehr war es nicht._

_John zog seinen Kopf zurück und drehte ihn zur Seite. "Du Victor, das wird so nichts, sorry."_

_"Hmm? Was meinst Du?", murmelte er gegen Johns warme Haut._

_John stand auf und klopfte sich den Sand von der Hose. "Auch wenn Du denkst, dass ich auf Kerle stehe, tu ich das anscheinend doch nicht. Ich…"_

_Victor legte den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte. "Verstehe. Das war es, was Du hiermit herausfinden wolltest. Ich hatte mich schon gewundert. Als ich meinte, dass Du auf Kerle stehst, war das eher als Spaß gemeint, ich wollte Dich nur triezen."_

_John reichte Victor eine Hand um ihm beim Aufstehen zu helfen. "Ja, sorry, ehrlich. Es ist nur... Sherlock, weißt Du?"_

_Victor nahm die helfende Hand an, stand schnell neben John und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. "Ich verstehe absolut, was Du meinst. Ich bin nämlich eigentlich gar nicht so ein Ekel, wie ich den Eindruck gemacht habe. Ich wollte eigentlich nur wissen, wie es gerade um ihn steht."_

_"Was meinst Du?"_

_"Ich glaube, Du bedeutest ihm unheimlich viel. Er… Er ist gar nicht so gefühlslos, wie er immer tut. Er hat nur gelernt jahrelang alle Emotionen wegzuschließen und die Wiederentdeckung wird vermutlich auch nochmal Jahre dauern. Und er wird sich natürlich dagegen wehren."_

_"Weißt Du, wieso er so geworden ist, wie er ist?"_

_Victor nickte. "Ich hatte mich damals bei Mycroft ausgeheult, bevor ich gegangen bin. Aber es wäre besser, wenn Du ihn selbst fragst. Allerdings ist das vielleicht gar nicht nötig, wenn Du geduldig bist. Er behält das sowieso lieber für sich."_

_John nickte und ließ gedankenverloren seinen Blick über das Meer wandern. "Wir sollten zurückgehen."_

_"Okay, aber eins noch, John. Ich liebe Sherlock und habe es immer getan, seitdem ich ihn getroffen habe. Aber das einzige, was mir wirklich etwas bedeutet, ist, dass er glücklich ist. Ich weiß, dass ich ihn niemals glücklich machen könnte. Aber Du hast eine echte Chance, denke ich. Ich bin auf Deiner Seite, ja?"_

_John lächelte, obgleich er dabei einen gequälten Eindruck machte, war es ehrlich. "Danke, Victor. Du bist echt kein so übler Kerl, wie ich dachte."_

_"Ich weiß, ich hinterlasse einfach keinen guten ersten Eindruck." Er zwinkerte ihm zu._

 

Sherlock saß auf der Terrasse und rauchte. Er war noch immer wütend, dass Victor John einfach weg geschleppt hatte und er nicht wusste, was da genau geschehen war. Und wenn er wütend war, konnte er einfach nicht deduzieren. Er hatte sich noch immer nicht beruhigt, als alle zu Bett gegangen waren.

 

"Guten Morgen, hübscher Mann!", begrüßte Victor ihn fröhlich und setzte sich neben ihn.

"Verpiss Dich." Sherlock würdigte ihn keines Blickes.

"Was für eine nette Begrüßung. Du solltest Dich wirklich mehr freuen, mich nach so vielen Jahren wiederzusehen." Er stieß mit seiner Schulter an Sherlocks und lächelte ihn an.

Sherlock schnaubte nur zur Antwort und fummelte sich eine neue Zigarette aus der Schachtel.

"Du bist sauer, weil ich mit John verschwunden bin."

"Wieso sollte ich?"

"Du magst ihn." Victor klaute die gerade entflammte Zigarette aus Sherlocks Hand und nahm einen tiefen Zug. Er musste husten. "Boah, was für ein Kraut rauchst Du denn?"

Er wollte nicht lachen, das wollte er wirklich nicht, aber Victor, der ihm erzählte, er würde John mögen und sich dann die Seele aus dem Leib hustete, als er einen Zug nahm, war zu lächerlich.

"Hier, nimm das Teufelskraut zurück."  
"Stell Dich Deinen Gefühlen, das wird Dir gut tun. Ehrlich, Sherlock. Du kannst doch nicht durch die Welt gehen und den einzigen Menschen, für den Du wirklich Gefühle hast, zurückweisen."

"Was willst Du von mir, Victor? Wieso sollte ich für einen Menschen wie John Gefühle entwickeln? Er ist durchschnittlich intelligent und kann mir nicht ansatzweise das Wasser reichen. Hätte ich Gefühle, würde ich mich bestimmt nicht in jemanden wie ihn verlieben."

John war gerade aus der Terrassentür getreten und ließ das Tablett mit den Teetassen fallen. Er war verletzt, er war wütend und er rang mit sich, ob er Sherlock nicht seine Faust ins Gesicht rammen sollte.

"So siehst Du mich also? Wieso bin ich dann Dein bester Freund, hmm? Wieso... Ach verdammt, leck mich einfach!" Damit verschwand er im Inneren des Hauses und man hörte nur Türen knallen.

Sherlock seufzte. Victors Auftauchen hatte alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht. Er hatte vorher schon vermutet, dass John sich in ihn verliebt hatte, aber nun war er sich sicher. Früher wäre ein Spruch gekommen wie 'Ich bin nicht schwul', aber nun? John machte eine richtige Szene.  
Und trotzdem... Sherlock erwiderte seine Gefühle nicht. Er würde ihn zwangsweise verletzen, aber er wollte seinen Plan noch immer durchführen.

 

"Gregory?" Mycroft klopfte an der Tür. Ein Brummen kam von innen, so dass er sie öffnete und eintrat.

"Mycroft. Guten Morgen.", sagte Greg und sah zur Seite.

"Gestern, diese Sache..." Es war erstaunlich. Mycroft Holmes fehlten die Worte, etwas Einfaches wie einen Kuss zu beschreiben. Wie war es nur so weit gekommen, dass er sich davon so hatte einwickeln lassen, dass es ihn nicht mehr loslassen wollte?

Greg machte den Anschein, als drehte sich ihm der Magen um. Er atmete tief und geräuschvoll ein und aus und fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. "Es tut mir nicht leid."

"Was wollen Sie damit sagen, Gregory?", fragte Mycroft unsicher. Er kannte sich theoretisch mit diesen Dingen aus, wusste auch, wie man sie perfekt vorspielt, aber nur einmal in seinem Leben hatte er es auch gefühlt, doch es wurde nicht erwidert.

"Das...", eine kurze Pause entstand. "Ich denke, ich bin schon eine Weile in Sie verliebt."


	10. Kapitel 9- Tag 4(Teil 2)

Eine Stille breitete sich zwischen Mycroft und Greg aus, bis Mycroft hüstelte und ein langgezogenes "Hmm…" hervorbrachte.

"Gregory, ich möchte ganz ehrlich zu Ihnen sein. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich dieser Information begegnen soll. Solch ein Thema ist… Nun ja, offensichtlich nicht mein Gebiet. Ich habe darin keinerlei Erfahrungen, aber 'das gestern' hat mich durcheinander gebracht. Und sie können mir glauben, wenn ich sage, dass mir das nicht sonderlich oft passiert." Er seufzte und warf Greg ein Lächeln zu, welches allerdings mehr wie ein gequälter Krampf der Mundwinkel aussah.

"Ich wollte Sie damit jetzt nicht überrumpeln, ich weiß ja selbst nicht… Gar nichts, um genau zu sein, gerade. Ich meine, ich habe auch keine Erfahrungen SO… Sie wissen schon, mit Männern, aber ich weiß auch nicht, irgendwie ist das jetzt so. Ich wollte einfach nur, dass Sie das wissen…"

"Ich mag Sie, Gregory. Sie sind ein grundehrlicher Mann und diese Eigenschaft schätze ich sehr, da sie heutzutage nur noch sehr selten zu finden ist. Ich weiß aber nicht, wie es um meine Gefühle-" Wieder dieser gequälte Gesichtsausdruck "bestellt ist."

Mycroft hatte wirklich keine Ahnung. Er mochte Greg, das war wahr, allerdings dachte er gern lang über Dinge nach und diese Situation hier mit dem DI auf der Insel überforderte ihn doch zusehends. Lieber würde er nun den Bericht über irgendeinen Krieg lesen. Er wusste selbst nicht warum, allerdings beruhigten ihn diese Berichte immer wieder.

"Okay, ähm… Und nun?" Greg trat unruhig von einem Bein auf das andere. Diese Ungeduld, ob Mycroft ihn nun verabscheute oder nicht, war gewichen, aber neue Hoffnung machte die Sache auch nicht einfacher für ihn. Im Gegenteil, jetzt hätte er am liebsten alles sofort.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht…" Ein ersticktes Lächeln entwich Mycrofts Kehle. "Vielleicht sollten wir… den Kuss wiederholen? Das sollte doch Klarheit bringen, richtig?"

"Ähm… Ja, bestimmt…" Alle Farbe war aus Gregs Gesicht gewichen, während er unsicher auf Mycroft zuging. Dieser bewegte sich auch, ebenso vorsichtig, als könnte er mit einer zu schnellen Bewegung ein kleines Tier verschrecken.  
Sie kamen voreinander zum Stehen und Greg lachte verschüchtert, als er sein Gesicht langsam nach vorn bewegte. Mycroft spiegelte Reaktion und Bewegung und ihre Lippen trafen aufeinander. Der DI begann seine Lippen zu bewegen, aber Mycroft zog erschrocken den Kopf zurück. Irgendwie hatte er damit nicht gerechnet. Er ging ein paar Schritte zurück.

"Es tut mir Leid, Gregory, ich glaube, das wird nichts…", betreten blickte die britische Regierung auf den Boden. Das Gefühl hatte sich zum ersten Mal nicht verändert, es prickelte und war nicht unangenehm, aber Liebe? Das musste sich doch anders anfühlen. Nach einer farbenfrohen Explosion. Oder nicht?

 

Sherlock war aufgestanden, ging John nach und ließ Victor allein auf der Terrasse sitzen. Er saß einfach nur da und lächelte.

"John." Sherlock öffnete die Tür zu Johns Zimmer und trat ein, ohne sich darum zu scheren, ob er gerade erwünscht war oder nicht.

"Wieso, Sherlock? Ich meine, ich bin viel von Ihnen gewöhnt, aber ich dachte immer, Sie wären mein bester Freund. Denken Sie, ich bin so wenig wert?"

"Nein, John, hören Sie…"

"Ich will das eigentlich gar nicht hören. Ich habe genug. Seitdem wir uns kennen, halte ich immer wieder den Kopf für Sie hin, verteidige Sie und bringe für jeden Mist Verständnis auf. Es ist mir auch egal, wenn Sie mich einen Idiot nennen. Es ist mir wirklich SCHEIß egal. Aber beleidigen Sie mich nicht." Johns Stimme war ruhig, mit jedem einzelnen Wort schwang Enttäuschung mit. Man brauchte nicht Sherlocks Gabe zur Deduktion, um zu sehen, wie mies er sich fühlte.

"Ich habe das nicht so gemeint, John...-"

"Doch, doch, das haben Sie. Und wissen Sie was? Ich bin nur durchschnittlich intelligent, aber im Gegensatz zu Ihnen bin ich nicht emotional verkrüppelt. Ich kann mit Menschen zusammen sein, ohne sie permanent zu beleidigen, weil ich denke, dass nur ICH der größte bin. Eines Tages werden Sie allein sterben und ich werde ihre Todesanzeige zerknüllen und wegwerfen. Denn das, genau das, sind Sie. SIE sind es nicht wert, dass sich jemand in Sie verliebt."


End file.
